


Falling Upward

by shae_malik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Chaptered, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Liam, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Face-Fucking, I'm probably forgetting something, M/M, Masturbation, Past Underage Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shy Zayn, Slow Build, Snowballing, Top Liam, Unsafe Sex, a little bit of infidelity, mentions of past ziall, oh my god please dont kill me, politically correct bdsm relationship, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shae_malik/pseuds/shae_malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy and mousy 19 year old Zayn Malik is studying graphic design at NYU. He’s a writer for their school’s newspaper along with his best friend, Harry. Their editor in chief gives Harry and Zayn an assignment to interview 25 year CEO of KG publications, Liam Payne. Zayn nervously stumbles his way through the interview but little does he know that was just the first of many life changing encounters with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of my Element

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Hi so this is my story I'm gonna try to update it as much as I can in a consistent manner. I'm gonna add more tags as the story progresses so be sure to check on on it here and there.
> 
> Let me just start by saying this is based on 50 shades of Grey the setup is the same but the BDSM relationship between Liam and Zayn will be different with creative elements if that makes sense. 
> 
> HUGE NEVER ENDING THANK YOU TO MY BETA INDIA YOU ARE A LIFESAVER I WORSHIP AT YOUR FEET THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY WRITING SEEM BETTER THAN IT REALLY IS FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR! mvnswear.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO HUGE THANKS TO ALI FOR HELPING WITH THIS CHAPTER! HER TUMBLR IS headbandzaynau.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Tumblr is maurypovichofficial.tumblr.com I'll be posting updates there as well stop by and say hi! :D
> 
> This chapter just sets everything up sorry that it's fairly short :/ I'll try to make future chapters longer I promise
> 
> Okay I'm done talking....

Zayn shakes the spray can, awakening its contents as he begins to start his current school project that is due on Monday. It’s a mural, Zayn’s specialty, and if his graphic design professor likes it enough he said he’d put Zayn’s name in for a commission from the mayor. Zayn works for 2 straight hours and he could keep going, but he has to catch the subway all the way to lower east Manhattan for an interview. Both Zayn and his roommate Harry are journalists for NYU’s student newspaper, and initially it was Harry who was going to conduct the interview. As usual with Harry, however, he drank too much the night before and was suffering a hangover “of apocalyptic proportions Zayn I think I’m actually dying, call my lawyer I need to write my will, this is the end, tell my mother I love her”. And because Zayn is a great friend (and a sucker for Harry’s puppy eyes), he agreed to do the interview for him. Liam Payne. That’s the man he has to interview. Zayn has no idea who he is but apparently he’s highly important in the corporate America world.

Okay, hop on the subway, get the interview done, come home and finish the mural, Zayn thinks to himself over and over again. To be quite honest, he really doesn’t want to do this. He isn’t much the talkative type: when he and Harry do interviews together, Harry usually does all the questions while Zayn just holds the recorder and occasionally jots down notes, leaving Harry and the guest to gab away. People rarely notice him, it’s always a “pleasure to meet you!” for Harry and a “oh what was your name again?” for Zayn. He isn’t mad, though, it’s really fine. He would rather stay under the radar and get work done than be noticed. Besides, his art is his life and he blossoms in front of a canvas; he doesn't need to be a social butterfly like Harry.

He runs his fingers through his hair while looking himself over in the mirror. He isn’t muscular but not scrawny either, just average. Halfway shoulder length jet black hair, nowhere near the flowing tresses Harry sports. Average nose. Average lips. Average everything.

Zayn hears retching coming from the bathroom. He goes to look and the sight of Harry leaning over the toilet is so pitiful he can’t help but laugh.  
“Uuugh it’s not funny, I feel like my stomach got ran over by a truck,” Harry moans, seeming to speak rather to the toilet than to Zayn.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say, you have no one to blame but yourself. Why don’t we just reschedule? I don’t want to leave you here alone,” Zayn really wants to stay so he can finish his mural, but he does also want to make sure Harry doesn’t puke himself to death so it’s not a total lie.

Harry starts to respond but instead more vomit comes up. Harry gives Zayn one last pitiful look from the toilet bowl.  
“This is so important to me, Zee. Please.” Zayn looks himself over in the mirror one last time, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. But you owe me.”

“I know I do. Just please look over the questions I had for him. Don’t-” Zayn raises his hand to cut Harry off.

“I know what I’m doing.” Except Zayn has no clue what he’s doing, and certainly has no business talking to the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation. But you don’t throw away an opportunity like this, you don’t throw away an appointment with Mr. Liam Payne himself, even if you've got a final project due two days from now.

“I’m going.”

“Love you, thanks a million times.” Harry’s voice sounds gravely and hoarse, like he’s swallowed a bucket of rocks.

“Get some sleep. There’s some soup in the pantry.” Zayn can’t help feeling sorry for him, even if his sickness is untimely. Gathering his bag and his keys, he hurries to the door. Zayn is almost always late, but he refuses to tarnish Harry’s reputation. After all, he did spend countless hours grueling over what to ask this man, the least Zayn could do is carry it out the best he could.

He catches the subway just in time, not wanting to wait 15 minutes for another one. The train speeds through the tunnels and the clicking of the wheels and the murmuring of his fellow passengers creates a lulling cacophony, leaving Zayn to his thoughts. As he gets closer to his stop, the reality of where he’s going starts to set in. Liam Payne is a CEO of one the biggest publication companies in the world, he’s going to be sitting in his office, uncomfortable and extremely out of place. 

Finally he gets there. The building is colossal, making him feel like an ant. All the people walking around Armani suits with sturdy leather briefcases don’t help, their fast paced, business jargon going completely over his head. He approaches the front desk with his head down, trying to go unnoticed. A young blonde looks up at him with sterile blue eyes, a smile that looks like it’s been drawn on. A stiff white collar protrudes from her navy, primly pressed suit; clean, harsh lines and antiseptic orderliness that give Zayn the faint impression she was built in a lab.

“Uh, I have an appointment with Mr. Payne?”

“Your name?” Her voice is not what he expected, or maybe it is, deep and sure.

“Zayn Malik. Substituting for Harry Styles.” He makes it a point to smile, though he doesn't know who it’s to comfort.

“Give me just one moment, Mr. Malik.” She ducks her head and Zayn briefly wonders if she’s recharging her battery. He dares to let out a laugh, but stops at the look she gives him over computer screen. This doesn’t look like a place you can laugh in, nor wear khakis and a borrowed button up.

“Sorry, just-” He gives a curt nod, tightening his lip.

“He’s expecting you. Just sign in and head to the elevator on your left, floor twenty.” Zayn grabs the pen, hopes his broken cursive is legible enough and then starts off, bidding the robot lady a good day.

 He feels like he’s got the word ‘outsider’ stamped on his forehead, but the visitor badge he’s wearing is probably enough. He wonders silently for a second why he ever agreed to come in Harry’s place, or why he didn’t wear some actual dress pants. He feels fourteen again, like this is his first day of high school and everyone is going to step on him, laugh at the way he cowers. He shakes his head, as if it will physically rid his mind of the thoughts, and the elevator dings open again. It opens to a lobby that looks almost identical to the one downstairs, made of glass and steel and reeking luxury. Speaking of identical, the lady waiting at this front desk could be robot lady’s twin.

“Mr. Malik, welcome. Can you wait here, please?” She points to a row of leather chairs. He sits, settles in, and takes a look around. A long table can be seen in the next room; it’s empty now but about twenty chairs are positioned around it and Zayn catches himself imagining the debates that must take place in the room. He wonders how anyone can work with a view like that right in front of them. It’s something out of a painting, the blue sky mixing with feather-like clouds to create the most beautiful landscape he’s ever seen.

 He decides now is a good time to look over the questions Harry wrote. He considers winging it for a second, considers asking Mr. Payne his favorite color instead of why he decided to give his charity to NYU. This was really Harry’s plan, he did all the research, he was the one forever drooling over Mr. Payne and all of his “assets”. Zayn was only supposed to snap a photo or two, record everything and turn it into something worth reading. Now he’s got to summon up enough charisma to make this interesting reading material.

 “Mr. Malik? Mr. Payne will see you now,” Zayn nearly trips over himself as he stands.

“Follow me.” Her voice is soft and airy, like cotton candy in its sugary sweetness. She can’t be older than twenty-five. As he stands to the side of the door, he’s thrown off by the booming voice that seems a little too close to the other side.

“See you, Payne.” A man walks out, as the door shuts he nods at blonde beside Zayn. He seems to have a pep in his step as he walks off.

 “Right in there.” The blonde points to the door.

“Oh,” he’s caught off guard, eyes going wide. “Shouldn’t we, like. Knock or something?” She giggles as if Zayn’s cracked a joke. He’s not laughing.

“Go right in. He’s expecting you.” She gives the tiniest of pushes to the small of his back, making him trip on the bottom of his khakis as he walks in. So much for first impressions, he’s already made an idiot of himself, lying on his stomach on the floor of the office.

“Mr. Styles.” Zayn is lifted up off the ground, gentle hands aiding him. “Are you okay?” Zayn wants to the floor to swallow him whole, wants to fling himself out the window of this too-tall skyscraper. He already sticks out like a sore thumb, this is just icing on the cake.

But God, he really didn't expect Mr. Payne to be hot. He’s about the same height as Zayn but thick and broad shouldered; even through the expensively tailored, four piece suit Zayn can size up his burly chest. He expected someone old and grumpy, borderline senile, but Payne appears to be no older than 30. When he looks up, his brown eyes are concerned for Zayn, genuinely wondering if he’s okay. As Zayn stands he can smell the cologne on him and god he smells amazing.

“Um, yeah I’m fine.” He finds himself saying, brushing the front of his pants off. “Yes, thank you. I, um-” Zayn extends his hand clumsily, watching as Liam takes his offer with a smile. When their fingers touch, Zayn swears he can feel an electric pulse. He jolts, withdrawing his hand quickly. That was- weird.

“Mr. Styles, please have a seat.”  _Oh._

“Actually, Mr. Styles is sick. I’m Zayn Malik. I hope you don’t mind, he’s come down with the stomach flu.”

They both take a seat, Liam patiently waiting watching as Zayn gets his materials ready. Zayn does everything he can not to look at Liam even though he can feel his eyes boring into him. He grabs his recorder, places it on the table, and very elegantly knocks his bag on the floor in the process. Pens, papers, his lighter, graphite pencils, and old cigarette packs he keeps forgetting to throw away spill out onto the floor, a microcosm of his harried art student world. Great, he’s definitely going to hate me now.

“S-sorry about that, oh my god.” Zayn scrambles to pick up everything with shaking hands.

He manages to glance at Liam and swears he can see the man holding back a smile.

“Take your time Mr. Malik, just relax. I’m not going to throw you out for dropping some papers on my floor. Zayn laughs nervously because wow, talk about mind reading. He readies himself to start the interview, shuffles his papers in order and presses start on the recorder. When he glances up, he catches Liam looking at – no, studying – him. No big deal, he thinks, just start the interview.

“So, Mr. Payne, I have some questions for you.”

“Yes, I figured that.”

Zayn blushes, way to state the obvious, Zayn.

“Um, your parents Karen and Geoff Payne ran this company for around 40 years. After retiring two years ago, they named you their successor. You’ve been able to keep stocks up and profits strong. Can you tell me how did you manage to not only maintain the success of your parents but also create success for yourself as well?”  
Liam smiles softly and mulls the question over, staring at Zayn all the while.

“Business is about people I believe you can succeed at anything with the right kind of control, it's all about strategy.” His voice is warm yet commanding, Zayn musters everything he can to break the eye contact.

“Is control important to you?”

“Yes it is. Letting other people have the upper hand is no way to run a business. Quite frankly, I exercise complete control in my everyday life as well.” As Liam talks, Zayn can’t help but glance at his lips. They’re lush and full and he’s mesmerized, spellbound by the way they move. He takes in a breath of air, still can’t seem to stop the tremble of his hands.

“Do you think you feel the need to control because you’re afraid you’ll fail?” Zayn doesn’t know where that came from but he feels the need to let Liam know he doesn’t intimidate him…even if he does.

Liam smiles softly again, something Zayn is already becoming accustomed to. “Nothing I do in my life is based on fear, Mr. Malik.”

Zayn flushes at that.

“Uh, going back to what you said about figuring out how people work, how do you go about that in terms of business deals and such?”

“Well I study my fellow business colleagues, I study everyone really. Using the right words and telling someone exactly what they want to hear while never losing sight of the end goal is key. I convince them to trust me, that any deal we make I will hold up my end of the bargain. You can get anyone to do what you want if you know how. It all goes back to that strategy I was talking about.”

“What if your strategy doesn't work?”

“It always does.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Zayn surprises himself with that response. Where did that come from? The office falls silent for what feels like years. Liam has no expression; he’s just looking at him. Zayn can’t deny the attraction he feels for this man and he would give anything to know what he’s thinking, but instead he scrambles to ask a new question.“But. Moving on to your philanthropic ventures, what made you want to donate to NYU’s business schools?”

“I am an NYU alumnus, I owe all my business expertise to those institutions. Well, and my parents. But more importantly, I want to help shape the future business leaders of tomorrow, and that can’t happen if the school doesn't have the best resources.”

Zayn didn't expect someone as powerful as Liam Payne to give a damn about anyone, let alone poor college students. Arrogant, intimidating and charitable, a weird mixture.  
Liam continues to stroke his chin he cocks his head, seemingly waiting for the next question. Zayn looks up at the clock and is surprised to see 20 minutes has passed.  
“What do you do on your time off? What are your interests?’

“I have a lot of interests. I golf, travel, I fly, and... other things,” he says and there’s something more to “other things” that Liam isn’t telling him. Prying into this man’s secrets scares Zayn, so he decides not to.

“You said you fly?”

“Yes, I have my own customized F-22 jet.”

Zayn can’t help but to drop his jaw at that. Next he’s going to tell me he has a Bat-cave. Zayn glances at his paper and sees he only has a few more questions. He decides to go off script and ask the questions he wants to ask, not what Harry has carefully crafted. “Some people say your dedication to K&G Publications is admirable, while others say you’re a heartless shark in all respects. How do you handle the corporate world’s public opinion of you?”

“I don’t blame people for thinking I’m heartless, I would go as far to say my mother would agree to that. And as for my dedication, that’s the only way I know how to get things done. But in the end I’m a very private person. I don’t let many people in.” His gaze is penetrating. What is he thinking?

“How does one enter your private world?”

Silence.

“They must be able to handle all that I am.”

“Does that explain the lack of a wife and children? Because the right woman hasn’t come along that can handle you?” Liam suddenly stands and walks towards the glass window overlooking the city.

“I’m not terribly concerned with finding a wife.”

“Why, because you’re gay?” Zayn laughs, expecting Liam to find the humor in what he just said but instead Liam turns to look at him, his eyes piercing and body language rigid.

“Yes, Zayn, as a matter of I am.”

Silence.

Liam doesn’t look offended but he doesn’t look pleased either, his face carefully blank and closed off. Zayn burns with embarrassment, feels like he’s just committed an unforgivable sin. The silence stretches on and the hot fire of panic begins to lick at Zayn’s stomach. This is definitely the worst interview he’s ever had the pleasure of moderating.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I just….”

“It’s alright, Mr. Malik.” Liam makes his way back to his seat and leans forward. His gaze is once again soft and considering, taking Zayn in.

“What do you plan to do after graduation?”

Why the sudden interest in me? Looking down at his hands, Zayn says, “I plan to become a graphic designer, that’s what I do… I paint and draw. Create things.” Zayn doesn’t know why Liam makes his brain go haywire. One minute he’s matching his wit with ease and the next he cowers just from Liam’s stare.

“And Mr. Styles, what does he do?”

“Music business.”

The recorder is still running, but at this point Zayn knows most of this will not be translated onto paper. They both exchange looks, he really must get this interview back on track.

“Anyway, back to you. Where do you see yourself in 10 years?”

“Right where I am today. Running this company, hopefully with further expansion into the international market,” Liam answers absentmindedly, still staring at Zayn. It makes Zayn uncomfortable but he doesn't want him to stop, some part of his mind finding pleasure being the sole focus of Liam’s gaze. He feels stripped bare and revels in it, wants Liam to keep looking at him like this forever.

“You should make eye contact more often, you have very nice eyes,” Liam says.  
Zayn looks up at him, not sure what to say. Is he flirting? Even though it was worded as suggestion, it sounds more like a command.

“S-sorry, it’s force of habit. I highly doubt anyone would notice me let alone look at me anyway,” Zayn says quietly.

“I do. I am.”

Zayn’s pulse quickens. He’s never had anyone flirt with him like this - not since high school anyway. In the past hour since he’s been in this office, he’s gone enough verbal and emotional warfare to last him a lifetime. At the same time, Zayn could be reading this all wrong. Maybe Liam isn't flirting. Some people are just charismatic, Liam being a natural flirt would make more sense. Zayn likes the attention, though, who wouldn't? Liam opens his mouth to say something but Receptionist Robot number 2 walks in and Liam sharply turns toward her.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Payne, but Mr. Weinstein is on line 3.”

“Tell him to hold for 5 minutes, I’ll be right there.”

Robot lady doesn't seem to register this, betrayed by the blatant look of confusion that flickers across her face, but she backs out of the office anyway. Zayn really should go, he has all he needs for the newspaper. He also has to check on Harry, doesn't want to find him laying half dead on their bathroom floor.  
He turns off the recorder and stands quickly.

“Actually I should go, I have all I need.” Liam doesn't look surprised, as if he was expecting this from Zayn.

“How are you getting home?”

“I usually just take the subway, it’s no big deal.” Zayn tries to busy himself by packing his bag but once again he can just feel Liam’s eyes on him. Liam stands and steps toward him; for some crazy reason Zayn thinks he’s going to tilt his chin up and kiss him… and he wants that.

“I can have my driver take you home if you’d like,” Liam says.

A driver? No way, if a fancy car pulls up in front of his residence hall only to have Zayn of all people step out of it, people will stare. Having a driver is too flashy, too conspicuous, a sure fire way to make people think you’re a pretentious asshole. NYU might be big but word travels fast. And Harry would ask a million questions, more than he’s already going to after listening to this recording… oh god, Harry is going to hear this, every last word. Zayn’s stomach drops at the prospect but can’t see a way around it; approaches it with resignation akin to a man on death row.

“Um, n-no that’s okay, it’s only a 30 minute ride. Thank you though, and thanks for the interview.” He hold out his hand. Liam grasps his hand and there it is, the spark Zayn felt the first time they shook hands.

“I hope we see each other again soon, Zayn.” The use of his first name sounds harmless but if Zayn has learned anything, it’s that nothing Liam says is harmless.  
Offering a weak smile, Zayn turns to leave, his legs unsteady and heart pounding from Liam’s touch.

“Goodbye, Mr. Payne.”

“Call me Liam.”

“…Liam.”

One last look and he exits through the office doors, desperately wants to look back to see if Liam is watching him leave. But apparently he’s not, because as he passes the reception desk Robot lady takes line 3 off hold. She stands with a smile, hands Zayn his coat. Her presence is comforting and he accepts the coat gratefully.  
“Thank you, have a nice day,” he tells her.

As he stands in the elevator, taking the absurdly long trip down from the twentieth floor, a million questions flood his mind. What just happened? Why is he feeling so many different emotions at once? What is Liam’s deal? If this was anyone else Zayn would think he was pretentious and full of bravado, but Liam is different. The entire exchange between them felt familiar and foreign at the same time. He exits the building and suddenly feels like he can breathe again, didn’t realize how stifling and oppressive the building had become. Zayn gives K&G Publications one last look and starts toward the subway station, trying not to think about the feeling of Liam’s strong hands or his voice echoing in his head.


	2. Things Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK?! Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and bookmarking! The positive outpouring from the first chapter is truly overwhelming you guys are amazing! 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO INDIA FOR LOOKING OVER THIS CHAPTER MY GRATITUDE IS NEVER ENDING TO YOU. FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR: mvnswear.tumblr.com/
> 
> MY TUMBLR IS: maurypovichofficial.tumblr.com I love talking to you all so stop by and send a message!
> 
> And now...Chapter 2!

Zayn awoke the next day with the warm sunlight beaming on his back.  Last night when he got back home from his…whatever you want to call it with Liam he saw nothing but his best friend passed out on the couch with multiple soup cans in the trash can. Harry tried to talk about the interview but Zayn promised when they both got up in the morning he would tell him everything. 

He sits up in his bed rubbing his eyes and then he remembers everything that happened the previous day. He also kind of remembers the dream he had about Liam. The images of Liam ghosting his lips across his chest, the warmth of his breath making Zayn shudder and cloud his mind with nothing but need. Having Liam take him in the best possible way by sliding his hand - no! No no he can’t think about it because if he thinks about it then that will mean that he wants it and he doesn’t…right? He doesn’t even know Liam, it was just a normal attraction that somehow carried over into his sleeping state of mind. He still can’t believe it happened, the event itself felt like a dream. The banter back and forth, the struggle of power between the two and most of all, those eyes. Goddamn it, he can’t get those piercing brown eyes out of his mind, but he has to. Zayn doesn’t do things like this, doesn’t obsess over guys like he’s some hormonal teenager. Besides, it’s not like Liam was even hitting on him, so what’s the use. He’ll probably never see him again anyway.

Zayn is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears Harry’s laughter from the living room. He gets up throws on a shirt and walks out to see what’s going on. To his horror he sees Harry already listening to the interview. _Shit._ He looks a lot better than he did yesterday, he’s not as pale which is great but as of right now Zayn would give anything to have him be so sick he can’t even listen to that tape, but like always his luck runs out. He wanted to ease Harry into this, prepare him a little bit because he knows that interview is weird (which maybe the understatement of the century).

Harry has obviously been waiting for Zayn to wake up, his face full of evil delight.

“He told you he was gay?” Harry asks, trying to stifle his laughter.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Zayn sinks heavily into the couch. He really doesn’t want to talk about this but knows Harry won’t let it go, so he accepts his fate with the weariness of an inmate on death row.

“This has to be the most hilarious interview I’ve ever listened to, I’ve listened to this at least 20 times since I’ve gotten up. I want to be angry with you because this is a poor excuse for an interview but God, it’s so entertaining.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. _God, just kill me_.

 “This is why I didn’t want to do it in the first place, I had no idea what I was doing,” Zayn says as he goes to make himself a cup of coffee. Usually he makes Harry a cup too, but Harry’s words have left him feeling sulky and spiteful, so fuck that.

Harry looks at him in exasperatedly.

“Zee, c’mon you’ve been to countless interviews with me, it’s not like I just threw you to the wolves!”

“Well, that’s what it felt like!” Zayn knows he’s overreacting, but Harry’s antagonistic words and the soft murmur of the tape still running in the background has him feeling cornered and uncomfortable.

“Oh, come on, don’t act like you had a horrible time. I can literally feel the sexual tension and I can’t even see anything!” Harry pauses the tape. “What was he like?”

“You heard the tape, how do you think he was? He’s weird.”

“Well from what I’ve heard, it sounds like he made quite an impression on you,” Harry says, examining him pensively. 

Zayn stays silent, doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes, he focuses on the hot coffee in his hands and the cold wooden floor beneath his feet. He glances at his friend and sees realization spreading across Harry’s face. _Oh no_.

“Jesus, you really do like him don’t you?!”

Zayn slams down the cup and walks off to his room, but Harry follows. God he hates this. Why couldn’t Harry have just sucked it up and gone to the interview himself?

 “Zee, it’s okay if you like him. You’re allowed to move on and have feelings for other people,” Harry says cautiously.

“Don’t, Harry.”

“I talked to Niall the other day. He asked about you. He wants you to be happy, Zayn. He really does feel terrible about what happened.”

Zayn grabs a pillow and slams it over his head to drown out Harry’s voice and any thoughts of Niall. It’s been a year and he still has to cross the street whenever he sees Niall around campus.

“Yeah, of course he does. He’s just too fucking nice, isn’t he? How did we go from talking about Liam to Niall anyway? I don’t want to talk about either of them, to be honest.”

Harry snorts and shakes his head. “Yeah okay. Well in any case, it looks like I’ll have to call Payne’s office and beg them to let me ask him a few more questions, maybe get some photos.”

Zayn pulls the pillow away from his head and squints up at Harry.

“Photos?”

“Josh emailed me and told me we need a few photos of Payne. Apparently he’s getting an editorial spread.”

“Why didn’t you just text me? I would’ve gotten the photos while I was there yesterday, I had my camera with me and everything.”

Harry scoffs. “Excuse me for being too sick to remember. Besides your phone is a fossil, it takes you forever to get messages on time.”

It’s true, Zayn has had his Nokia cell for about 6 years now. His philosophy is if it’s not broken and it still works, why replace it? Harry has tried countless times to get him a new phone but Zayn likes his Nokia; it does the job just fine for him.

“Well whatever, you should worry less about my phone and more about how you’re going to get another interview with Liam, the guy is busy every second of every day.” _He barely had time for me._ Zayn gets up and stretches, feeling the relieving crack in his shoulders and back.

It takes him a moment to notice Harry hasn’t responded, and when he looks over he sees a knowing smile on his face.

“What?!” Zayn huffs.

“Nothing, I just didn’t know you and _Liam_ were on a first name basis. When’s the wedding?”

“God, shut up.”

Grabbing a towel, he brushes past Harry to shower. His mural is calling his name and he has to run down to the hardware store to get more supplies before he can even start.

Zayn studies himself in the bathroom mirror, looks himself in his eyes. He thinks back to what Liam said: _“You should make eye contact more often, you have very nice eyes”._ He’s never really thought about his eyes, but Liam had looked at them like they were magic. If he’s being honest, a very large part of him wants to tag along with Harry to the follow-up interview just so he can catch a glimpse of Liam again. Maybe he should be worried that he’s suddenly so hungryfor someone he just met, but it feels simple and Liam did say he hoped they see each other again. Zayn makes up his mind, he’s definitely going with Harry.

He gets in the shower and stands directly under the spray, closes his eyes as the hot water rains down and washes away all his tension. Somehow he remembers Harry saying he saw Niall, and that he asked about him. Why? Niall broke up with him, he’s the one that said they were both on “different paths” and that he didn’t want to be “tied down”, whatever that means. Niall was his first for a lot of things and he was supposed to be the one. Even now, a year later he still looks back on everything.

_They were both freshmen. Zayn’s never had a boyfriend before but he meets Niall through Harry’s calculus study group. At first the three are a group, always out for coffee, at a concert, or studying for exams. Zayn and Niall always flirt, and Harry knew where it’s headed before they do. Before long, Zayn and Niall begin hanging out one on one. Zayn gets to know Niall better, learns everything about him, about his childhood in Ireland, why he chose NYU, and the fact that he’s bisexual. Eventually they take the plunge and make it official, and it’s blissful. They’re inseparable, Harry constantly complaining at how in love they were._

_Zayn thinks back to that stupid painting he made for Niall’s birthday, a landscape painting of a park in Mullingar Niall had told him about. He spent nearly 3 weeks researching and painting it so he could get it just right. When he presented to Niall, he loved it and that night he and Zayn took a big step…they finally had sex._

_Sex was something Zayn had always wanted to save for the right person, and at the time he was sure it was Niall. Losing his virginity to NIall was everything he had hoped, Niall knew just what to do and made him feel safe and loved. And that was it. Niall loved him and he loved Niall._

_2 years passes and Niall starts to become distant. He always says he was fine whenever Zayn asks, but Zayn knows something was going on with him. He tells himself it’s probably something miniscule, maybe Niall can’t figure out the proper chord for a new song he’s writing, so he just lets it go. Not long after the distant personality, Niall begins to postpone dates and outings and that’s when Zayn‘s fear takes over._

_One Sunday, after Niall blew him off again for the millionth time the night before, Zayn decides to go over to Niall’s place unannounced. He uses the key Niall gave him to let himself in, but instead of finding Niall there, he he finds a girl sitting on Niall’s bed…in just a t-shirt._

_“Um, hi, who are you?” Zayn asks warily._

_“Oh my god hi you must be Zayn!” she stands and holds out her hand. Zayn reluctantly takes it, her hands soft to the touch. Long brown hair cascades down her back and her face is strikingly pretty._

_“Uh…yeah. That’s me. I’m Zayn. Who are you again?”_

_“Oh! I’m so sorry, where my manners! I’m Melissa,” she says in such a way that makes it seem like Zayn is meeting her under normal circumstances. But it’s not. Where is Niall? And why is she here?_

_“Okay, well I don’t want to seem rude, but where is Niall? And why are you here?”_

_She laughs and it just makes Zayn more annoyed. What the fuck is going on?_

_“He had a Saturday lecture to attend, he should be back soon though. We got in late last night so I just crashed here. But I’m so glad to finally meet you, I was starting to think I would never get the chance! Niall always says you’re so busy but I keep telling him the girlfriend meeting the best friend is like, crucial, y’know?”_

_All the color drains from Zayn’s face._

_Niall has been seeing someone else._

_Suddenly all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart; the hair is hot and thick and he can’t get a full breath in, a wave of panic crashing over him._

_He can’t be here._

_Melissa says something else but Zayn doesn’t hear a word, the blood crashing through his ears drowning it out. Tears well in his eyes and he suddenly, desperately needs to leave._

_She’s looking at him questioningly, and he struggles to get his thoughts in order._

_“Yeah um…I have to go but it was, uh, definitely good to meet you.”_

_“Well, okay! Um, I’ll tell Niall you stopped by?” She looks a little startled but seems to have no idea what’s happening here._

_“No, there’s no need,” and he turns on his heel and bolts for the door._

_He walks home in long strides so his legs don’t give out. He keeps his head down, wiping away any tears that run down his face. Niall has been cheating on him all this time, why? He’s so stupid, he should have known, he should have picked up on it but he didn’t and that makes it worse._

_The door to his apartment is locked, which means Harry isn’t home. He’s glad Harry isn’t here, because right now he just wants to be alone. He’s sure Melissa will tell Niall he stopped by which will then prompt Niall to call or text him, he knows that, but whether he should answer is up in the air, what would he say? ‘hey I stopped by to talk about our relationship because you’re my boyfriend but your girlfriend was there so I said I would come back later’? Yeah that would definitely work._

_Niall should have just talked to him to him, told him he wanted to take things slow and be more open instead of letting Zayn think it was exclusive. Zayn would have understood. It definitely would have been better than wasting 2 whole fucking years thinking everything was okay when it clearly wasn’t. Eyes burning and breath hitching, Zayn gives into the tears, lets the sorrow wash over him as he curls up on the couch. After all Niall’s done to him, he’s allowed to fucking cry._

_Later that night, Niall calls him. Harry stands next to Zayn the whole time, listening as his two best friends fall out of love._

_Niall bulldozes Zayn with excuses: “I just feel like we’re on different paths and I didn’t know how to tell you”, “Melissa’s not my girlfriend, we’re just hanging out I promise”, “I’m so sorry, Zayn”, “I hate myself for not telling you”. It all starts to sound the same to Zayn and he hangs up, still dissatisfied._

_What do you do when you get the answers you’re looking for and they’re still not enough?_

Zayn snaps back to reality, the once comfortingly hot water long turned ice cold. He steps out and shakes his hair out, tries to clear his head of all thoughts of Niall and Liam. He needs to focus on his day: the mural.

Harry is gone by the time he dresses, probably on his way to the editor’s office to get K&G’s office number.  He takes inventory of what supplies he needs before heads out to Johnny’s Depot.  It has been his go to store for art supplies since forever, they always have everything he needs. The store owner, Brad (kind of false advertising if you ask Zayn), doesn’t have any children of his own and views Zayn as a son, always asking him about his life and bombarding him with helpful advice.

He hears the familiar ring of the bell above the door when he walks in and is hit with the smell of fresh paint and wood dust. He’s always liked the mixture of the two smells, homey and comforting.

“Hey Brad.” Zayn smiles and waves to a short, grey haired man behind the front counter.

“Zayn! My main man! How’s it going” he said to Zayn with that instantly recognizable New York accent.

“Ah you know, just stopping by for my monthly restocking.”  

“Well tell me what you’re working on this time!”

Zayn explains the mural and Brad lights up at the information, deep crinkles around his eyes appearing as he smiles. Harry always gets bored listening to Zayn talk about his art so he’s glad he has someone like Brad who takes a genuine interest in what he does.

“If you ask me, the mayor shouldn’t even look at anyone else’s art, yours is the one. You’re gonna go far, kid. Never lose sight of your talent or who you are, that’s been my philosophy for years and it hasn’t done me wrong yet.” He smiles at Zayn.

“Thanks Brad, I promise I won’t. Hey, do you have any of those special spray cans in stock?”

Brad points over Zayn’s shoulder. “Yeah, they’re right over there by the paint samples.”

Zayn heads over to the shelf full of spray cans, where he feels like a kid in a candy store. If he had the money he would buy Brad’s entire stock, he flies through the stuff in a matter of days. He reaches up to grab a can, feeling the cool aluminum can in hands just as the door lightly jingles again. He doesn’t bother looking up to see who it is, but then he hears the person speak.

“Excuse me, can you tell where you keep rope and tape?”

_Wait, what?_

Zayn looks up and immediately drops the can, the loud clatter echoing throughout the store. As the newcomer glances over and immediately saunters over, he feels like prey that has been trapped, cornered with no escape.

“Zayn, what a pleasant surprise.”

The man looks at him with eyes that have clouded Zayn’s mind for the past several hours.

“Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a cliffhanger because I'm evil Yes this scene will be continued in the next chapter Yes you can hate me for leaving you hanging like this *evil laughter*
> 
> Love you guys!


	3. Curiosity Sparked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD! I'm so sorry this chapter took longer than expected to release, I wanted to make this chapter as long as possible so I fought with myself and the chapter to make it good plus I started a new job so yeah that too haha! 
> 
> Before Reading let me make something perfectly clear because I feel like people are still scared that my story will be like the actual 50 shades book because I still get comments from people worrying that it will. No it will not, I promise you, let me say that again: THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE ANY SEXUAL ABUSE OR ANYTHING THAT GOES AGAINST BDSM/SUB/DOM BOUNDARIES. 
> 
> BUT if you check the tags this story will feature some emotional abuse but it will NOT be during the sex scenes and it will NOT have anything to do with the sexual relation between Zayn and Liam (like Liam using Zayn's naive nature or his apprehensions against him to get Zayn to do what he wants sexually, none of that)
> 
> okay now that all the boring yet important stuff is out of the way
> 
> 4 MILLION HUGS AND KISSES TO THE AMAZING INDIA FOR LOOKING OVER THIS CHAPTER! WE ARE A DYNAMIC DUO AND AGAIN I CANNOT MAKE THIS STORY HAPPEN WITHOUT YOU I'D BE LOST I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR: mvnswear.tumblr.com
> 
> AND FOLLOW ME OR JUST STOP BY TO SAY HI IF YOU WANT: maurypovichofficial.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter 3 in 5, 4 , 3 , 2....

 “Zayn, what a pleasant surprise.”

The man looks at him with eyes that have clouded Zayn’s mind for the past several hours.

“Liam.”

Liam’s gaze is captivating, almost commanding, but Zayn refuses to break contact first. He’s not sure what he’s trying to prove, but if the smirk on Liam’s face is anything to go by, it isn’t working.

“I didn’t think we would be seeing each other again this soon,” Liam says breaking the silence.  

Zayn abruptly realizes he should maybe, you know, respond so this won’t turn awkward, but it might be a little too late for that.

“Uh, yeah, what are you doing here?”

“Well, this is a hardware store and correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe it _is_ open to the public.”

 _Duh, Zayn!_ “Right...yeah, sorry, that was a stupid question.” Zayn says, laughing nervously.

“And what brings you here?” Liam asks.

“Oh, I’m just…” Zayn holds up the spray can.

“Yes, you did say you were an artist, how could I forget.” Liam says. Zayn can tell he wants to say more but he can’t do this, not here, not now in a hardware store of all places. Okay, maybe he’s overreacting a little, it’s not like Liam is trying to have sex with him in public or anything. This is casual and fun, Zayn can be casual and fun, can’t he?

“Yeah, that’s me, the artist.”  Zayn can feel this entire exchange crashing with no survivors, he should just say a quick goodbye, grab some random supplies and get out of here.

“Would I be incorrect in assuming you come here a lot?”

“N-no, you wouldn’t be wrong,” Zayn sheepishly looks down at the spray, trying to busy himself. His palms are sweaty and he can feel the aluminum can warming from his tight grip.

“Well then Mr. Artist, could you tell me where I could find rope and tape?”  Liam raises his eyebrows, looking amused.  Zayn is so sure he’s having fun watching him squirm and panic. This is a gameto him; he knows the effect he has on people and he basks in it, loves to watch his presence trip people up. Zayn hates himself for falling victim to it, but how could he not? One whiff of Liam’s expensive cologne and Zayn loses all willpower; Liam’s broad shoulders straining out of a purple cashmere his personal kryptonite.

“Sure, it’s right over here.” He starts towards the wall with Liam right on heels; sure he can feel Liam’s eyes on him even with his back turned. He could have just called Brad over and had him deal with it but that’s unnecessary, Zayn does in fact know where everything is and what could it hurt to help. Besides, he doesn’t think he could refuse Liam even if he wanted to.

“The rope is organized by measurements, they’re all on this paper, and the tape is in those drawers right there.”

“Thank you, Zayn.” Liam offers a small smile.

Zayn halfheartedly returns it. “I should go, I have some things at home I have to do. It was nice seeing you again Mr- I mean Liam.”

As Zayn turns towards the checkout counter, Liam speaks again:

“Harry called my office about 45 minutes ago, asking if I was willing to do a short photo-shoot and answer a few more questions.”

“Oh, he did?” He doesn’t know why, but he wants to make Liam think he didn’t know that Harry was going to call.

“He did, and I told my receptionist to give him my personal cell so I could talk to him myself. I informed him that I would love to and requested that you accompany him.” Zayn feels his face heat up in record time, _He wants me there he wants to see me again_ racing through his mind. But why? What purpose would Zayn serve by being there? All he would do is sit and watch Harry take the lead while trying not to blatantly ogle Liam.

“Oh…um, well I don’t know, I’m actually swamped with homework at the moment.”

“I’d really love it if you came,” Liam says moving towards him. “It won’t be a long affair, afterwards I’ll even take you out to dinner, have you and Harry home before late.”

“I guess I can make it,” Zayn says, assuming Liam won’t take no for an answer.

Liam smiles once again.

“Good boy.”

Zayn should not feel a stirring in the pit of his stomach from that. _God_ _Zayn how thirsty can you be?!_

“I guess I’ll see you… when?”

“Tomorrow. I told Harry as soon as possible would be best.”

Zayn nods his head. “Till tomorrow then.”

He turns and heads to the register, but he can’t help looking back to watch as Liam sort through various forms of rope. _What does he need that stuff for anyway?_

* * *

 

“Okay, just a little more to the left, awesome,” Harry says to Liam, his camera rapidly snapping photos.

When Zayn got back home the night before, he told Harry about running into Liam and how he had invited Zayn to come along with Harry to the photoshoot/interview. Harry, of course, teased him about it, saying it might be the “weirdest first date you’ve ever been on, Malik”, which earned him a pillow to the face. But if Zayn was being honest, he did hope it was a date. I mean, they were getting dinner afterwards… with Harry. _Oh well_ , he thought, _I’ll take what I can get._

He managed to finish his art in a surprisingly short six hours. Even though he was sure both his hands were on the verge of getting carpal tunnel, it was worth it because his art will always be his number one priority. The mural was a landscape that portrayed important points of everyday life in Manhattan. One corner of the canvas featured lights and signs of Broadway, and other parts depicted people walking along the street, the subway zooming by and the Statue of Liberty in the background. Zayn was proud of it, and now all that remained was to wait a few weeks until it was time to submit it to the mayor’s office.

Now here he is, on the sidelines watching Liam pose so naturally it would put any experienced model to shame. He cuts an impressive figure, the black of his suit contrasting starkly with the white backdrop and Zayn was desperate to see the final shots. If Liam looks this good in person, there’s no question he will be just as gorgeous in a photo.

Harry continues to direct and snap away in excitement. While he isn’t professional photographer, he loves it as a hobby. His instagram is full of what would simply be random snapshots to anyone who doesn’t know the story behind them, and they’re all in black and white. When Zayn asked why he always used a black and white filter, he simply said “life needs no color”, to which Zayn just laughed and shook his head because some things only made sense to Harry.

But nonetheless Harry takes his camera wherever he goes; when he and Zayn hang out at Central Park, Harry will suddenly stop Zayn and shout, “Wait! Stand back on that rock, I want to get a picture.” While it sometimes annoys Zayn because he’s “just trying to enjoy my iced coffee, damn it, Harry”, he can never deny his best friend, especially knowing it brings him so much joy.

“You’re making me feel like a model,” Liam says while laughing lightly.

“You could very well be one. Imagine it: business tycoon by day, Calvin Klein model by night. You’d be a regular Hannah Montana.” Harry laughs as he turns to Zayn, shooting him a look. “What do you think Zayn, would Liam make a hot model?”

 _Why is he asking me?! Why is he doing this?! I’m going to kill you Harry, I swear!_ Zayn feels like a deer caught in headlights, looks over to Liam and sees the unreadable expression on his face.

“I-Um… yeah, yeah he could.”

“See? If Zayn agrees then it’s true.” Harry goes to take more pictures, all the while maintaining a smirk on his face because he knows Zayn will let him have it when he gets home. Zayn knows he did that on purpose, he thinks Zayn’s small crush on Liam is a huge thing and instead of leaving it alone like any respectful best friend would, he capitalizes off of it to make Zayn sweat in front of Liam.

Well, Zayn is not going to let anyone see him sweat, even if he does want to run and hide.

After about an hour of photoshoot time, Harry decides he has more than enough for the paper. Zayn is relieved because whenever Harry would stop to change the settings on his camera or fix the lighting, he would catch Liam stealing glances at him. The glances weren’t subtle, as if he wanted Zayn to know he was staring. 

Zayn tries his best to avoid Liam’s stare and pretend like he doesn’t notice, focusing instead on the sound of the rain hitting the windows, but the more he tries not to notice the more obvious he feels.

The interview goes as expected: Harry asks all the questions Zayn should have asked the first time. _“What would you tell a young person who wants to reach the level of notoriety you’ve received?” “What does the word ‘success’ mean to you?” “Can you tell us some advice or wisdom your parents gave you?”_ Zayn notices Liam is much more professional and light hearted with Harry, the intensely flirtatious undertone that he showcased with Zayn completely absent.

As Liam talks, Zayn listens. His voice is deep and sure, heady in a way Zayn has never heard before. The warmth of the sun streaming through the windows and Liam’s calming tones intoxicates him, he feels heavy and warm. Zayn finds himself taking note of Liam’s movements and gestures, how he always looks up and to the right when forming an answer, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he genuinely smiles or laughs, how he absentmindedly scratches his five o’clock shadow or strokes the birthmark on his neck.

He wonders if this is what Liam does when he stares at Zayn intently. Is Liam taking him in as a whole, mentally pulling him apart and putting him back together, trying to find out what makes Zayn tick? Zayn doesn’t know if he even wants to know; he’s not used to the idea of someone wanting to know him inside and out.  Niall was never that much of an intricate thinker, never bothered to do something like that. In his eyes, he liked Zayn and Zayn liked him, so what more did they need to know?

Zayn is so lost in his thoughts that he jumps when Harry snaps his fingers in his face.

“Sorry, what?”

Both Harry and Liam look at him with amused expressions.

“I was just wondering if you had any questions for Liam before I wrap it up.”

“Oh…um, no I’m good, you asked everything I would have.”

“If that were true this second interview wouldn’t be happening,” Harry says incredulously.

“I can take the blame for some of that, I didn’t really give Zayn the impression that I was in the mood for an interview. I may have scared him off,” Liam interjects.

 _Yeah, you really did._ “No you were fine, I was just a little nervous,” Zayn says.

Harry claps his hands together and stands. “Well then! I guess we’re done here.”

Zayn stands as well and stretches, his body aching from sitting for so long, and he swears he sees Liam looking him over as he does so.

“Great! We can all have dinner in the West Village. My limo is already waiting for us,” Liam says.

“Just let me use the restroom and then we can hit the road. Zayn, would you mind packing up for me?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah sure.”

Harry gives him a thumbs up before running off.

Liam doesn’t move, just stands there with his hands in his pockets, watching the exchange. Zayn is immediately aware that they’re alone in the conference room. Without looking at Liam, he starts to pack everything into Harry’s bag, trying to ignore the flutter of anxiety in his stomach. He feels like he’s been left alone with a killer and his life could end at any moment.

“I’m glad you came.”

Zayn looks up at the sound of Liam’s voice.

“I’m glad I came too.” He offers Liam a small smile.

“Harry’s a nice guy, I enjoyed talking to him. He sure does know his way around a camera.”

“You have no idea, just be glad it was raining or else he would’ve been all about getting you in natural sunlight.

Liam laughs at that, nodding his head. Zayn continues to pack.

“So are you two fucking?”

…

Zayn almost drops Harry’s ridiculously expensive camera.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Harry. Is he your boyfriend? Or is it just something casual”

“No um… Harry… Harry and I are just friends. We’re like brothers, I- I’m single,” blurts Zayn while willing himself to not faint. Who in their right mind would ask a question that way? Why did it seem so normal coming from Liam’s mouth, and why did Zayn feel the need to let him know he was single?

Liam nods, more to himself than to Zayn, looking as if he has just made an internal decision. 

“Good.”

Zayn starts to respond but is interrupted by Harry walking in, clutching his stomach. He immediately rushes to him, Liam walking over as well.

“What’s wrong?” says Zayn as he holds Harry’s shoulder.

“I don’t think my stomach bug fully gone, it just hit me out of nowhere,” Harry groans. He looks fine to Zayn, he still has color in his face. Besides the groaning and twisted facial expressions, he can’t see how Harry could be sick again.

Zayn scrunches his eyebrows together “You were hungover last night.”

Harry pauses for a split second before providing a response “Oh yeah, well…I think with the weather and my headache I just sprung a really bad stomach ache.”

“Well, here sit down anyway,” Liam says, grabbing a chair. Zayn walks him over to it and sits him down gently.

“Ugh my stomach is in knots, I feel so nauseous.”

“Wow um, well I guess I should get you home, Liam I’m sorry but do you mind giving us a lift home? I guess we’ll just take a raincheck on that dinner,” Zayn says, his face apologetic. Liam has his eyebrows scrunched together; he looks concerned and a little disappointed.

“No!” Harry says, “You two should still go. I don’t want your night ruined just because I’m sick.”

“Harry, you can’t go home and take care of yourself like this. You need my help, you know you’re useless when you’re sick. I’m sure Liam will understand… you understand right?”

He looks to Liam for affirmation, desperately hoping he sees his point because Zayn had only prepared himself for dinner with Liam and Harry. Having dinner _alone_ with Liam is a whole other ballgame he’s not ready to play.

“Yes, of course. We should get you home Harry, it’s for the best,” Liam says, reaching for Harry’s left arm.

“No, I’m serious. Zayn, you go out to dinner with Liam and I’ll just catch a cab home, I already called one and it should be here any minute”, Harry says, more animatedly than a sick person should.

“Uh, okay. Liam you can go down, I’m just going to make sure we have everything packed up here,” Zayn says.

Liam looks perplexed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll be right down.”

“Okay well, you remember which elevator to take right?”

“3rd one on the left.”

Liam nods and Zayn remains quiet till he’s sure Liam is on the elevator.

“Okay, what the hell are you up to?!” Zayn spits out at Harry, not missing a beat.

Just as Zayn expected, Harry drops the act and does that sly smile he knows Zayn hates.

“I’m just doing what any best friend would, I’m trying to get you some dick.”

Zayn tries his best to not seem frantic. “Harry I mean it, quit it right now. I don’t want to go out to dinner alone with Liam.”

“You must really take me as an idiot if you think I’ll believe that for a second.”

“Well then I guess you are an idiot, because it’s true.”

Harry rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Zee, listen. Nothing bad is going happen. Just do me a favor: stop being a coward, put on your big boy pants, and go out with the guy.”

Zayn is ready to refute anything Harry says, yes a very small part of him was hoping this “date” with Liam would occur, but not like this. No not happening, and fuck Harry for pulling this stunt, Zayn thinks.

This whole thing is making his stomach twist, maybe he’ll be the sick one instead of Harry.

“I can’t! Okay yeah you’re right, maybe I like him a little, but that doesn’t mean you can sucker me into a date with him!” Zayn forgets his composure and starts pacing. “I mean what would I say? What would we even talk about? What if he takes me to some restaurant where the whole menu is in French and I can’t read it and he realizes how uncultured I am! I’m not even dressed for a proper date, the staff at the restaurant will probably think I’m his sugar baby or something weird like that. No. No you can’t make me do this, I refuse. So let’s just go home, forget this whole thing, and I’ll just crawl in bed for a good 2 days or so.”

Zayn takes a much needed breath. He doesn’t know how long he’s been holding that in, but he’s glad it’s out. When he finally looks at Harry, he’s standing with an inattentive look, one eyebrow arched in boredom.

“Are you done?”

Zayn blinks while taking another deep breath. “Yes.”

“Good, because Liam is waiting and you have a date.”

Harry grabs his bags and starts toward the door. Zayn’s jaw is practically on the floor; _did he not just hear a word I said?_ Zayn really should get a new best friend. Before Harry opens the door, he turns and points at Zayn.

“Oh, and if you think you don’t owe me for this, you’re wrong. Time for me to go out and give an Oscar winning performance,” and he’s out the door before Zayn can even respond.

He could stay there and mull over his thoughts, maybe even jump out one of these windows, but instead he grabs his bag and leaves as well. When he gets outside, Liam is leaning against the limo, arms crossed.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He left, jumped in a cab like he was on a getaway. He seemed fine if you ask me.”

_Because he is fine!_

“I bet he did,” Zayn says looking more annoyed than he intended.

“He insisted that we still go and he’ll see you at home, so what do you say? Having dinner with me won’t be that horrible, I promise.”

For the first time, Zayn sees a hopeful look in Liam’s eyes. Call him crazy, but he’s almost 100 percent sure Liam is making a subtle puppy dog face.

Zayn sighs defeatedly.

“Sure why not.”

 

* * *

 

Zayn and Liam both sit in silence the entire trip to the restaurant, but to Zayn it isn’t an awkward silence. It’s a silence that is needed, expected even. He sits and looks out the window, watches the city pass by; he put his fingertips on the window and feels the chill from the rain. He steals glances at Liam only to see him texting on his phone, probably setting up 10,000 meetings. Zayn also notices Liam looks young when his guard is down. He looks like a normal guy, someone Zayn can actually see himself with…but he’s not a normal guy. He’s the CEO of one of the biggest publication companies in the world, and here Zayn is with him in his limo on their way to dinner. No big deal.

Soon they pull up in front of a hotel, and Zayn immediately recognized it from his many commutes to and from class. He turns to Liam with a questioning look.

“The Four Seasons?”

“You’ll see,” Liam tells him before offering a smile and getting out of the limo. Zayn does the same and offers the driver a small thank you.

Zayn almost expects the doorman to let Liam in and deny him access, because he definitely doesn’t fit in here.

Entering the lobby, Zayn feels like he’s being swallowed by the immense space. Once again, he feels out of place, just like he did when he first met Liam in his office.  It smells clinical, like a doctor’s office but it’s not a horrible smell. Money and the social elite is what this place is aboutand he can’t help taking everything in, mindful not to lose Liam as he stares around him in awe.  The lobby seems to have a life of its own, currents of people flowing around him. Some are checking in at the desk on the right, others heading elsewhere, wrapped up in their own world. The marble floor is so shiny, the hustle and bustle is reflected in it, creating a blurry second world unreachable to them all. Looking up to the vaulted ceiling, he sees an impressively large chandelier, equal parts magnificent and brooding.

As they pass the desk, the receptionist notices Liam and proceeds to smile and nod. In fact, more than a dozen people acknowledge Liam’s presence while simultaneously ignoring Zayn.

He has no idea where Liam is taking him, but he knows better than to ask questions, so he quietly follows as they take the elevator to the 10th floor. As soon as the doors open, they enter a restaurant. Trees are planted throughout, giving Zayn the vague impression that they’ve been transported to a forest, that they’re not in the hotel anymore. The warm lighting is inviting, and Zayn feels some of his anxiety alleviated.

A man immediately walks up to Liam and Zayn, displaying an impressive smile.

“Mr. Payne, so honored to see you again. Would you like your usual spot?”

“Yes, thank you,” Liam tells the man, and they’re led to a table by a window with an amazing view, the city lights spread out beneath them like a canvas.

“So this is…quite a place,” Zayn says, attempting to start some sort of conversation. The silence is starting to drive him crazy.

“I love it here. Whenever I work late or can’t sleep, I come here to relax.”

Zayn can’t really picture Liam relaxing at all, but he can certainly see the appeal this place has.

“Wait, you said if you can’t sleep. You mean you ride all the way out here whenever you’re stressed?”

Liam laughs at that, stroking his chin. “I wouldn’t exactly consider coming from the 22nd floor to the 10th a long ride.”

 _No way._ “Are you telling you live here? _Here?_ In this hotel?”  Zayn’s eyes widen in astonishment.

“That I do, I live in the penthouse, originally it was 2 penthouses but I had them knock down the walls so now it’s 2 in 1,” Liam explains.

Zayn can’t understand how he can just say that so casually, as if it’s something all people do. At that moment, Zayn truly understands how rich Liam is. Yeah, he’s a big deal, Zayn knew that when he first met him, but he would have never thought that his power reached this level. The level to where he could convince a 5 star hotel to redesign their structure just for him.

“Like a mansion in the sky.”

Liam huffs out a laugh. “Yes I suppose.”

“How long have you lived here?”

“I moved in when I was 19.”

Zayn looks at Liam with wide eyes, all pretense of cool demeanor finally abandoned. “And here I am, 19 and barely able to keep up with my rent with Harry.”

Just then a brunette woman wearing an apron and a tie walks up their table.

“Hello Mr. Payne, great to see you again. Can I get you anything to drink?” she says while looking Liam, a hint of flirtation in her voice. Zayn feels a stirring in the pit of his stomach. _Why are you jealous? Calm down!_

“Yes, I’ll take a glass of Dom Perignon, year 2004.”

“Very good sir, and for you?” she says, turning to Zayn.

Zayn almost forgot he was there, too caught up in whatever fancy drink Liam just ordered for himself.

“Oh um, I’ll just take a coke, please.” The woman’s lips straighten into a thin line as she nods and disappears into the kitchen. “What did you just order?

“It’s just sparkling wine, nothing special,” Liam explains.

“Nothing special,” Zayn repeats, laughing incredulously.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know it’s just…everything in your world seems normal for you, second nature when in reality people like me would kill to live a life like this.”

Liam takes in a breath making a face of agreement; Zayn wonders if Liam has ever really thought about how lucky he is, probably not. People like him are born with a silver spoon in their mouth, it’s not in his nature to think about it.

“My luxury may be the only thing in my life that would be considered normal.”

Before Zayn can consider what he means, the woman returns with Liam’s tall glass of wine and Zayn’s coke.

“Would you like me to take your orders?”

“Oh, I really haven’t had a chance to-,“ Zayn stammers, having forgetting to even look at the menu.

“Yes we’re ready, I’ll take the Hanger steak cooked medium with charred broccolini and my guest will have the NY cheddar burger with sea salt fries, thank you.” Liam says in one breath.

Zayn is silent trying to figure out what just happened. _He just ordered for me and it’s… exactly what I would have ordered_.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“How’d you know I would order a burger?”

“I’m a good at knowing what people want without them having to tell me.”

There it is again, that thing Liam does where Zayn can’t tell if he has a hidden motive.

“Oh. Can I ask you a question?”

Liam nods forward signaling Zayn to proceed.

“When I saw you at the Johnny’s and you needed rope and tape…what exactly was that for?”

Liam slightly stiffens and Zayn watches his fist tighten a little, for a second he’s afraid he’s asked something he shouldn’t have.”

“It’s for a… personal hobby that I do in my spare time,” Liam says shortly. He’s obviously said all he wants to say about it, but Zayn has never been the type to know when to stop prodding.

“What kind of hobby?”

“It’s special, maybe in due time I can show you,” Liam shrugs and looks Zayn in the eye. “And who knows, you may even want to participate in it with me.”

“Sure! I’m not the most adventurous person in the world but I at least consider trying new things.”

Liam smiles to himself and nods. “This hobby is a little different from most, it requires trust and tolerance.”

“You make it sound like you jump off cliffs or something,” Zayn says, laughinglightly.

“If you don’t do it right, it can feel like you’re falling over the edge.”

Zayn interest is way past piqued, the way Liam talks about this mysterious hobby has him racking his brain on what it could be. He decides he’ll try to push a little further.

“This hobby, what’s it called?”

Liam focuses on his fingertips tapping on the table while Zayn studies him, patiently waiting to see if Liam will meet him halfway. Instead he does something Zayn doesn’t expect: he leans forward as if preparing to tell a secret. The light on the table hits his eyes and illuminates their intensity, and Zayn forgets to breathe.

“Come upstairs with me.”

“…What?”

“After dinner, come upstairs with me and I’ll show you.”

Zayn’s heart races and a small part of him is begging for him to say no and just leave, but he’s being given a chance to learn something about a man many people don’t know a lot about. He’d be crazy to say no.

He glances out the window, sees the rain pouring down once again before he answers.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and kudos'ing! :D


	4. Pandora's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! SURPRISE! The delay wasn't as long as I expected it to be so here we are! 
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful India for looking over this chapter you're a godsend!
> 
> I love suggestions from people and I love hearing what you guys wanna see so if there's anything plot wise or sex wise that you wanna see hmu at my Tumblr maurypovichofficial.tumblr.com I really enjoy talking to you all! 
> 
> BOOM! Chapter 4-

Dinner proceeds and it’s not as tension filled as Zayn expected it to be. Conversation flows easily - that is, once all the talk about Liam’s recreational activities is passed. Mystery is something Liam thrives on, never wanting people to know too much but rather opening up at his own discretion.

Light conversation is made by both: Liam asks about Zayn’s family and Zayn rambles about his sisters and parents. He tells Liam how he’s the first man in his family to go to college in 30 years, his father wanting him to go out into the world and experience what he never got to. His mother Trisha objected at first, scared of letting her only son go so far away, but after Zayn convinced her it was for the best and it was something he very much wanted, she let him go. Liam listens attentively, seems endeared towards Zayn’s family and in awe that they care so much.

After a while, Zayn has almost forgotten about making his way up to Liam’s _sky mansion_. The thought hits him and once again makes his stomach twist nervously _; do I really want to do this?_

 The bill is paid and Liam starts towards the elevator, not even waiting to see if Zayn will follow.  Stepping into the elevator, Zayn’s breathing becomes uneven and he tries to stop his hands from shaking as the numbers of the floors tick higher and higher. He knows Liam isn’t going to hurt him, but he’s apprehensive about what he’s going to find. What could this “special hobby” be? He thinks about maybe calling Harry and letting him know he’ll be home a little later than expected, but knowing Harry and his wandering mind he’ll probably get the wrong idea. He looks over at Liam and to no surprise he’s texting just like he was in the limo. Zayn lets his head rest on the wall of the elevator and tries to find comfort in the soft humming vibration of the machinery.

 “Don’t be nervous, I’m not trying to kidnap you.”

Zayn almost jumps at the sound of Liam’s voice. Looking over, he finds Liam with a knowing smile on his face, which does nothing to sooth his nerves. If anything, it makes them worse.

“I’m not nervous,” _Liar_ “I just can’t wait to see this top secret pastime of yours.”

The elevator doors open and Liam steps out, but Zayn’s feet are still planted on the elevator floor, too stunned to take a step inside. Liam looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to follow; Zayn takes a small breath and makes his way into the space.

Liam’s flat looks like something from a high end interior design magazine: sleek white walls meet highly polished, dark wood floors, while black marble countertops and shiny chrome appliances gleam in the low light. The color scheme of whites and greys complemented by pops of colors from abstract art pieces on the walls. To his far left he sees a magnificent baby grand piano and his fingers itch to touch the keys. The space is huge, and it takes Zayn a minute to realize that someone actually lives here and he isn’t standing in the middle of a model house. He can’t imagine why one person would want so much space, Zayn thinks he would be lonely surrounded by such high ceilings and white walls. He thinks of his miniscule apartment with Harry and its warmth and clutter, and it feels like home. Looking straight ahead, he sees the entire wall is a glass window overlooking the city. It takes his breath away, and if he weren’t here for a reason he would stand there and watch as day turned into night. But he is here for a reason.

 “This place is…”

“Big?”

“Yeah, that’s one word for it” Zayn says. Realizing Liam has been quiet this whole time, he turns to him and it seems as though Liam has just been watching him take everything in, giving him a chance to adjust.

“I could give you a tour if you want.” Liam walks towards him, with his hands in his pockets.

“Um…no that’s fine, I feel like it would take me 2 hours just to tour this place,” Zayn replies.

“I don’t know about that, maybe just an hour,” Liam teases.

“So where’s this thing that you do when you’re not working? Or is it just you enjoying the privilege of bringing people to your place so they can be amazed.”

At that, Liam’s face turns emotionless and Zayn begins to notice a pattern. Whenever he brings the mysterious hobby up Liam changes completely, becomes rigid and serious almost as if the mention of this “hobby” is a trigger for him. Whether he should be worried or scared about this fact Zayn isn’t sure, but one thing is clear to him: he is very much intrigued and he wants to see this through to the end…whatever the end result may be.

“No. No it’s not…follow me.”

Liam begins down the hallway and Zayn immediately follows him, feeling dwarfed by the soaring ceiling and clean smell of the place. He focuses on the echo of their shoes hitting the floor with each stride. It makes him wonder how Liam can bear the deafening silence, knowing there’s no one here but him. It seems kind of melancholic if you ask him.

 Liam stops at a wooden door and takes a key out of his pocket while turning to Zayn. “Before I show you, let me just say that what I do in here is private. I don’t want it to scare you, but if it does you can leave and I won’t stop you. My limo will take you straight home. I’ll understand.”

Zayn pulse quickens at the suspense of Liam’s words. If this is all so secretive and sacred to him then why does he feel inclined to show Zayn? They barely know each other and even if they were close, everyone is entitled to things they can call their own. But then again, Liam wouldn’t have brought him here if he wasn’t willing to share; maybe he’s just building it up for the effect.

“Liam, I’m here aren’t I? Leaving would be kind of pointless”

“I know, but it’s not that simple. Once you see this you’re going to look at me differently, it’s inevitable.”

“Liam, open the door.” Zayn urges, motioning towards the door.

Liam takes in a breath before inserting the key.

As the door opens, the lights inside turn on automatically, illuminating the room and all its contents for Zayn to see. His breath catches in his throat and he can feel all the color leave his face.

“Oh my god.”

The smell of leather and pine fills Zayn’s nose as his eyes dart in all directions, not sure where to look first. He feels as if he’s stepping into a black abyss  because that’s all the room has to offer. Black walls, black carpet, even a black chandelier hanging from the ribbed vault ceiling. There’s a bed freshly made, as if no one has slept in it; in fact, the whole room looks as if it has been untouched. In one corner is a tilted board with leather and four cuffs, and it doesn’t take Zayn long to realize it’s a restraint of some sort. Various instruments hang on the wall to Zayn’s right; some of them look complicated and even painful, and he cringes at the thought of what they might be used for. He recognizes tape and rope, andcircular leather wrist cuffs with hooks on them. He goes over and examines what looks like a whip to him, long pieces of leather strips with a handle. He’s proud to not be totally ignorant to what some of these are: he spots a vibrator, multiple bottles of lube, and blindfolds.

Something that’s cone shaped with a dull pointed tip catches his attention and he picks it up, feeling the coolness of it in his hands. He looks questioningly over at Liam.

“It’s an anal plug,” Liam tates.

Zayn drops it immediately  and his brain kicks into overdrive. He backs away into the middle of the room, a sense of panic filling his body. “So um...you uh…you’re into sexual torture?”

“I prefer the term BDSM, I’m a dominant,” Liam explains, maintaining his calm composure. 

“A dominant?”  Zayn repeats as he raises his eyebrows and laughs incredulously. He begins pacing the room.

“Zayn, I know this is all a shock and a lot to take in, and I’m willing to answer whatever you have.”

“Okay, why did you bring me here?”

“You asked, so I showed you.”

 _Is he serious?_ “No. This is not what I was expecting and you know it.”

Liam crosses his arms. “And you were expecting what, exactly?”

“Normal people stuff! Like chess! Maybe you had a weird obsession with trading baseball cards, I don’t know!” he says.

“Zayn, the world of BDSM is normal and a very common practice.”

“I know, I’ve just never met anyone who was into it.” Zayn tells him.

“Well I am.”

Zayn looks down at his feet thinking everything over in his head. Liam still hasn’t answered his question truthfully. “Really, why am I here? This isn’t something you just show someone.”

“I think you know why I brought you here,” Liam says, voice deep and eyes commanding Zayn’s gaze.

“I don’t…”

“Zayn, we both know we’re attracted to each other. We’re adults, not children, so I need you to be honest with me. Am I wrong? Are you not attracted to me?”

“No I am. I can admit that,” Zayn breathes out.

Liam smiles at that, “Good.”

Zayn’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, eyes growing wide when he sees who it is, _shit_.

“It’s my mother, I have to take this.”

Liam nods understandingly.

“Take your time.”

He turns away from Liam in an attempt for privacy.

“Hey mom….yeah I’m fine I’m just,” he turns to Liam giving him a look, “playing chess with a friend.”

Liam laughs at that and Zayn quickly makes a mental note to get Liam to laugh like that more often.  “Yeah I finished the painting…I’ll take a picture of it with Harry’s phone and send it to you, I promise.”

Zayn turns to see Liam pick up the anal plug off the floor and that reminds him that talking to his mom while in this situation is not a great idea.

“Hey mom I’m actually swamped in homework right now, so give the girls and dad a kiss for me and I’ll call you first thing tomorrow morning okay?…okay…okay love you too…okay bye.” 

“Does your mom call you every day?” Liam asks.

“No, just 3 times a week,” Zayn tell him. He likes that his mom checks up on him as much as she does, being away from home still makes him a little homesick. His family was there for him when his break up with Niall happened, without them and Harry he’s not sure he would have gotten out of the funk he was in.

“It’s nice that they worry about you so much.”

“Yeah I guess it is, in a weird way.”

Liam eyes catch the sight of Zayn’s phone and his eyebrows scrunch together. “Can I ask why you have a cell phone from 2007?”

Zayn clutches his phone protectively, giving Liam a look of defiance.

“Hey my phone is from 2008 okay, don’t be jealous.”

“Trust me, I’m not,” Liam laughs. “You are aware we’re living in the age of smartphones, right?”

“I like my phone so you, Harry, and my parents need to let me and my flip phone live in peace.”

Liam puts his hands up in defeat. “Fine, it’s your life.”

Silence fills the space, as if both of them want to say something but neither of them want to be the first to go back to what they were talking about. Zayn would be fine if it ended right here and he went home, but that can’t happen. Yes, Liam has a weird way of telling someone he likes them, but at least now Zayn knows the feelings are mutual.

_Liam likes me?!_

“So…if I hadn’t agreed to come here up with you, what would have happened? Would you have just left well enough alone?”

“It was always my goal to get you up here.”

Zayn’s lips purse together and he nods his head walking past Liam examining the space once again. “I honestly don’t know what to do or say”

“Well, let me do the talking and then I’ll tell you what to do,” Liam walks up to Zayn. “You may have already noticed that I don’t beat around the bush or waste time, I cut right to the chase. I’m willing to explore this attraction that we have to each other, but you have to understand that the way I handle relationships is not conventional. I don’t do the whole go out to movies thing or walking around in public holding hands.”

“Then what do you do?”

“I please you, and I show you things.”

“How exactly would you please me?”

Zayn swears he sees Liam’s eyes darken as a small smile spreads across his face.

“By making sure you do everything to please _me._ ”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does actually,” Liam tells him “In dominant and submissive relationships, the sub’s pleasure comes from them knowing they have pleased their dominant.”

“So the way I would please you would be me letting you use all this stuff on me?”

“Yes.”

“And _I’m_ supposed to find pleasure in this?”

“As time goes on, you’ll enjoy it. And if you do well and obey me, I’ll reward you”

“And what, if I’m not good, you’ll punish me?” Zayn says with an amused chuckle.

“Exactly.”

Zayn is silenced by Liam’s answer. He can see that Liam takes all of this very seriously and he suddenly feels guilty for laughing.

“Listen, Liam…I don’t know about this. I mean you’re basically asking me to ignore all conventional forms of dating by jumping into a sex-centric relationship with you. I like to get to know a guy before having sex with them anyway,” Zayn shakes his head apologetically. “I’m sorry but if you’re expecting me to just say yes to this you’re wrong.”

“I’m expecting you to say yes to the possibility, if you do say yes then I’ll make sure you know all about BDSM and what a sub’s role is in a relationship like this,” Liam’s voice softens as he takes Zayn by the shoulders. “I want this to be good but I also want you to be comfortable.”

Zayn takes a breath, not exactly sure what to do. Every fiber in his being is telling him to not do this, that he’s not cut out for something like this, but he wants to try it. He wants to go into this world with Liam, but if you asked him why he wouldn’t have an answer.

“Okay, so I say yes, then what?”

“Then, I’ll have my lawyer bring up a contract”

“What’s the contract for?”

“I would need you to know all guidelines of what I would like and expect from you, and it would also emphasize that we have agreed to a mutual trust in one another. If you don’t trust me, and if I don’t do my part in making you comfortable, this won’t work.”

Liam says this with seriously, and it makes Zayn feel safe about something that is so edgy to most people. He has always wanted to do something different in his life, but never quite sure what it was that he should do. Zayn likes himself enough but having everyone he knows regard him as a “prudently quiet” person has become annoying in more ways than one.

There’s more to life than just his paintbrushes and spray cans and he knows that, but staying within the realm of familiarity has never steered him wrong. The only negative thing it has done is given him a secret need to do something no one expects, not even Harry. Maybe this is it; he can handle being tied up and from what Liam is implying, he can stop whenever he wants. Also, he’d be lying if he wasn’t totally down with the idea of having sex with Liam eventually.

“Okay.”

Liam looks at him skeptically squinting his eyes “Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll agree to your weird rules of dating, but on one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“Tell me how you got into this.”

Liam turns away from Zayn and picks up one of the blindfolds, examines it casually.

“When I was 15, I became involved with a man who was a colleague of my father’s.” He looks up and watches Zayn process his words.

“He was…34. He was always very nice to me and would buy me things and treat me as if I was his friend and I enjoyed his attention. One day he offered to give me a ride home from school but, instead of taking me home he took me to his house. He gave me liquor and of course, what fifteen year old would turn down alcohol, so I took it. We sat there and drank together and next thing I knew…we were kissing. He unbuttoned my pants and he performed oral on me. It was the first time I had ever had anyone touch me that way and he said he would do it again and more if I did what he told me.”

The knots in Zayn’s stomach grow larger and tighter the further Liam continues; he almost wants to tell him stop, because he can tell it was a story Liam doesn’t enjoy telling. But for all intents and purposes, Zayn _needs_ to hear this; he wants to understand in order to paint a clear picture in his head.  “Then what?” he offers.

“He wanted me to dominate him whenever we were involved sexually, he explained it as ‘bossing him around’. I didn’t get exactly what he meant but I agreed anyway. At first, he would direct me on what to do, he would go down on me and he’d tell me to roughly push his head further onto to me, to choke him while we had penetrative sex. Soon after it became second nature and I would take the lead without him having to say anything and then toys became involved. I loved it. I loved the feeling of being in control and having all that power, I was grateful to him for making me realize my sexual potential, for seeing it even when I didn’t.”

“He made you submit to being his dominant.”

“Yes.”

“Where were your parents in all of this? Didn’t they notice?”

Liam lets out a disdainful laugh. “My parents? They were too busy travelling the world, running the company. They had no time for me.”

Zayn slowly makes his way over to him, wants to take Liam’s face in his hands and tell him it’s okay. But he figures Liam is way past the comforting stage, so he says the only thing he can think of.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, I’m not ashamed.”

“You don’t need to ashamed but Liam…what he did…he raped you. You were just a child and he knew that.” Zayn can’t imagine anyone doing that to him, he thinks about his sisters and how this could easily happen to them. He shudders at the thought.

“Thinking back on it, it doesn’t feel like rape. It felt like something I wanted but didn’t know it.”

“Did Mr. Cradle Robber talk you into believing that?”

“Mr. Cradle Robber.” Liam shakes his with a laugh. “I’ll have to tell him you said, that he’d think it’s hilarious.”

“You still talk to him?” Zayn asked eyes widening.

“Of course, he’s my friend.” he says.

“Liam, you don’t need friends like that.”

“I appreciate your concern, but you don’t understand our bond,” Liam brushes past him, heading for the door. Zayn had completely forgotten where they were.

“I believe keeping the people who made you into who you are is very important.”

Zayn can’t think of anything to say to such a statement. He just looks at Liam, feeling more sorry for him as each second passes. This guy has still managed to keep his claws stuck into him and Liam has no idea. “Come on I should get you home, I’ll ride with you.” Liam tells him as he holds out his hand.  Zayn takes it and finds unexpected solace in his warm grasp.

The limo pulls up to Zayn’s apartment complex and he gets out swifty, not knowing how say goodbye to Liam. His mind and body has been heavy ever since they left Liam’s play room; he has so much to think about, so much to say and ask.

As Zayn rounds to the curb he hears the window on Liam’s side roll down. He makes his way toward the window, feeling his hair stick to his neck from the light rain.

“Thank you for today and for…being honest with me.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam responds with a small smile.  Raindrops fall inward and hits Liam’s face and he slightly scrunches his nose from the impact. At that moment Zayn’s heart aches for him because he finally realizes just how human this man really is. Under the sexual aura, under all of his power and wealth there was a man with a tragic story who has experienced pain and loneliness, just like everyone else. “I know I gave you a lot to think about and everything may seem a little weird but just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“That’ll you actually think about it and let me know?”

“I will,” Zayn backs away from the car and offers a wave. “Bye.”

Liam gives one last smile and nod before the limo pulls off. Zayn watches it disappear around the corner, ignoring the twist in his gut longing for Liam to come back so he can be in his company and hear his life story from start to finish.  In just a couple short days he has gone from having his art project as his only worry in life to now having an invitation into a world he’d never thought he’d be a part of.

Liam asked him to think about it but little does he know Zayn had already made his decision.

He is going to do this. And he will make it his mission to pull back the layers of Liam Payne piece by piece to reveal who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, bookmarking, commenting and kudos'ing!


	5. Lessons to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW!!! It's been 10 thousand years since I've updated but I made sure to make this chapter extra long to make it up to you all. As Always thank you to the incredible India for reading through my jumbled mess. Follow her on tumblr, mvnswear.tumblr.com/ and me too if you want maurypovichofficial.tumblr.com or just stop and say hi I love talking to you all!

Four days came and went without any surprises and Zayn makes no effort to contact Liam. He needs time to process everything that had conspired between them and is more than grateful to Liam for not reaching out. He fills up his days with things that keep him busy, but also give him time to sort out his mind. If he isn’t in classes, he’s drawing. If he isn’t drawing, he jogs in Central Park or hangs with Harry. Meaningless tasks take up his days and allow him to pretend he isn’t just putting off the inevitable. He knows what he has to do, knows what he _wants_ to do, but he also wants to revel in his sense of normalcy a little longer before potentially changing everything.

The night after coming from Liam’s apartment, Harry was ravenous for details, but Zayn couldn’t find the words. Telling Harry about the playroom or any of what Liam confided in him seemed like a breach of secrecy. Besides, how do you even tell your best friend that filthy rich CEO Liam Payne wants you to be his submissive, with a contract and everything? Instead, Zayn simply told Harry the dinner was fine but he was tired, and went to bed.

Zayn decides to have a lazy Sunday and, even though he’s hungry, decides to take a rain check on brunch with Harry. Instead he sits up in bed, trying to ignore the small knot of nervousness in his stomach.

Thinking back to that moment outside of his apartment, remembering the rain, the dewy smell and the way Liam’s face scrunched up from the raindrops, he can’t get the feeling of sorrow he felt for Liam out of his system. He had been used, abused, and brainwashed into thinking this sexual life he now lives is something he had always wanted. And for Liam to want to maintain contact with that man? As far as Zayn is concerned, it’s a seriously fucked up Stockholm syndrome situation.

Yes, he knows Liam is probably severely troubled, but he can’t deny the pull he feels. Wanting to know what that world is like, a chance to see how such a world could make a person so troubled; the curiosity keeps him up at night. He also can’t ignore the sexual attraction; he wants to know how it feels to have Liam’s hands all over him, to totally surrender himself willing Liam to take his body any way he pleases while giving Zayn the ultimate satisfaction of knowing that they belong to one another.

_Why am I thinking like this?!_

But then again, maybe he should just ask Liam for a one night stand and leave it at that. It’s not like Liam wants a relationship anyway, but sleeping with someone and then never talking to them again has never been Zayn’s cup of tea.

Zayn sits up in bed and grabs his laptop with a sigh. Bringing up google, he types in _BDSM._ A wide range of links pop up, and not knowing where to begin, Zayn clicks on the Wikipedia page. He knows it’s probably not the most reliable source, but he figures it’s a good place to start.

**_“The term BDSM is first dated from 1969. The term BDSM was formed by joining the term B &D (bondage and discipline) with S&M (sadomasochism, or sadism and masochism).Unlike the usual "power neutral" relationships and play styles commonly followed by couples, activities and relationships within a BDSM context are often characterized by the participants' taking on complementary, but unequal roles; thus, the idea of informed consent of both the partners becomes essential. Participants who exert sexual dominance over their partners are known as dominants or tops, while participants who take the passive, receiving, or obedient role are known as submissives or bottoms.”_ **

Leaving the Wikipedia page he glosses over more links, taking mental notes of various words and paragraphs from each website.

**_“People who are practicing BDSM in any of its trillions of forms are doing it voluntarily, for fun. It's a way to explore. Everything that happens in a BDSM relationship is consensual . . . it's not just about the dominant getting what he or she wants--it's also about the submissive getting what he or she wants.”_ **

**_“An abuser has no regard for the feelings, needs, or limits of the victim.”_ **

**_“If the dominant and submissive are in a sexual encounter that causes unacceptable discomfort for one or both, a safe word can be uttered to warn the dominant of trouble and immediately call for a stop to the encounter.”_ **

_Safe Word?_

**_‘“Trust and sexual arousal help a person prepare for the intense sensation.”_ **

**_Submission is a choice, and a wonderful gift to the Dominant – it should never be entered into lightly, even in a casual situation at a party or gathering.”_ **

Zayn carefully reads every sentence, realizing Liam skimmed over a lot of this with him; the part about “informed consent” is what sticks out to him the most. Liam was so serious about Zayn trusting him and being comfortable and now he sees it is something the entire community does not take lightly. It all seems a lot more intricate and detailed than he expected.

He sees a link that reads _“Fear about BDSM”_

**_“Good fear within BDSM and d/s relationships would be something that scares the sub, yet gives them an exhilarating feeling while it is happening. For example, being choked during penetrative sex might scare the sub, but they know and trust that their dom would never hurt them.”_ **

**_“Bad fear is something that scares the sub, and makes them feel extremely terrified, uncomfortable, or uneasy. For example, if the dom wants to use nipple clamps, but it’s not something the sub wants to do or feels comfortable doing, the required consent and comfort is not present.”_ **

**_“Being open and discussing each other’s sexual desires and limits while building trust is key.”_ **

Zayn feels the knot in his stomach start to come undone. He thought this all would be about Liam and his wants while leaving Zayn powerless, but it seems that the subs ultimately holds the power in the end. He starts to search for more links, but is interrupted by the vibration of his phone. He combs through his sheets searching for it, and when he finds it he’s shocked to see that it’s a text from Liam. Even though a small part of him wants to ignore it and continue to research, he decides that he has avoided Liam for long enough. Flipping up his phone, he reads the text.

**_L: Have you given any thought to what we discussed?_ **

_I knew this was coming,_ Zayn thinks. Yes he’s thought about it and his answer is yes, but he can’t just say that. This isn’t something you just say “yeah sure” to, he would be saying yes to a change of sexual and possibly everyday lifestyle, saying yes to granting Liam total access to his body. Zayn stares blankly at the empty reply box for what feels like several minutes until he finally thumbs his reply.

**_Z: I thought I already agreed to it but yeah i have ive been thinking about it a lot actually_ **

Not even 30 seconds later Zayn gets his response.

**_L: I know but, I didn’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you which is why I gave you a few days to think. If you need more time that’s fine_ **

**_Z: tbh im pretty sure i’ll know what my answer will be no matter how much more time you give me_ **

**_L: Which is?_ **

**_Z: ok_ **

Zayn lets his phone drop out of his hands, takes a deep sigh while rubbing his hands over his face. The vibration of the phone makes his heart race. He contemplates not looking at the response, his phone holding all the danger of a poisonous snake. Before he even realizes it, he slowly picks up the phone.

**_L: Okay? I’m going to take a stab in the dark and assume that means Yes?_ **

**_Z: yes it means yes lol!_ **

**_L: Fantastic. I’ll have someone deliver the contract to you in a few days but in the meantime I’ll be picking you up at around 6_ **

_Picking me up?_

**_Z: cool…why_ **

**_L: There’s somewhere I need to take you._ **

**_Z: okay just let me know when you’re outside, yeah?_ **

**_L: I will_ **

Zayn lightly tosses his phone and flops down on his pillows as he stares up at the ceiling finding calmness in the constant humming and spinning of the fan above him. Remembering to shower before meeting Liam tonight is his last thought as he drifts off to sleep.

Zayn awakes to post-nap grogginess and darkness in the room.  It’s quiet throughout the apartment, so Harry isn’t here and probably hasn’t been since he left this morning. He spends most Sundays with some guy named Louis, who Zayn has Advanced Economics with. He’s a little mouthy and abrasive but nice enough. Not the kind of guy Zayn would date, but Harry likes him so that’s all that matters.

His conversation with Liam hits Zayn like a freight train, his brain kicking into overdrive. He frantically searches through the covers for his phone, pouncing on it and looking at the time. He immediately feels sick.

“5:45, shit!” Zayn whispers to himself as he jumps up, grabbing a towel and heading straight the shower.

In record time, he gets out of the shower and dries off as best he can, jumping into some jeans, a t shirt, and his black combat boots. Examining his hair in the mirror, he figures it’s best to wear one of his beanies since his hair is wet. He doesn’t want Liam to see him looking like a wet dog, and his mother’s reprimanding voice echoes in the back of his head that “going outside with wet hair is the easiest way to catch a cold, Zayn, do you ever listen?” His phone vibrates; it’s Liam, calling at 6 o’ clock on the dot.

He swiftly answers while grabbing his jacket and keys.

“Hello?”

“I’m downstairs,” says Liam.

“I’ll be right out.” Zayn hangs up, swings on his jacket, quickly feeling up and down his body making sure he has everything while making his way towards the door.

He is sure the noise he makes when he opens the door is embarrassing. But it should be understandable considering

 _Liam is standing right here at my doorstep_.

He makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, trying to find the words, “Liam? I um…I thought you were downstairs.”

“I changed my mind, thought I’d come up, see your place,” Liam explains as he steps past Zayn, not even waiting to be invited inside.

Liam stands with his hands in his pockets, examining the place with casual curiosity. Zayn isn’t sure what to do as he watches Liam take in the messy floors, paint splatter walls, and tiny kitchen cluttered with Chinese takeout and pizza boxes.

“It’s a little messy, sorry. I should have cleaned up, but usually the only people here are me and Harry.”

“S’fine.” Liam tells him, shrugging.

“Well, this is the hallway, which leads to the living room and that’s the kitchen,” Zayn waves his arms awkwardly in every direction as he names the rooms, feeling like some kind of dorky tour guide.

The image of Liam in his apartment seems so…out of place. Zayn has always viewed Liam as a person from a different world, a different time where he only existed in his office building and his penthouse. Zayn’s home is where he went every time he leaves Liam’s side of the world where it’s nothing but meetings and corporate jargon never even entertaining the thought that this man of such high caliber would be able to enter into the way he lives, his place of solitude and comfort.

“It’s nice, small but nice.” Liam laughs lightly.

“Yeah well, when you have a fifty thousand dollar school tuition and no inheritance, this is the best you can do.” Zayn responds.

“I fully get that. Where’s your room?”

Zayn feels his knees wanting to give out, _he wants to see my room…okay._

“It’s right down here,” he walks ahead of Liam leading the way.

Liam walks in and immediately Zayn notices every little thing that’s out of place. He stares at the floor, too scared to look at Liam while his cheeks blush crimson and betray his embarrassment.

“It’s funny, I pictured your with more spray cans and paint brushes everywhere,” Liam says.

 _There was but I cleaned my room 2 days ago_.

“Aw no, I keep all that stuff out in the living room…But yeah, this is my room. I’m now realizing I’ve never seen yours.” Zayn says as he watches Liam pick up and examine the things on his desk. He usually hates when people go through his stuff, but for some reason he doesn’t mind Liam doing it. He knows Liam isn’t trying to mess it up, he’s trying to explore and familiarize himself with Zayn’s life.

Liam cracks a small smile, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see it lots of times in the future.”

Zayn doesn’t know what to say to that so he just offers a laugh.

Liam continues to go through things on Zayn’s desk, picks up something and holds it up to Zayn.

“You read comics?” Liam asks, his eyes lighting up in a way Zayn has never seen.

“Yeah…do you?”

“I have every first edition comic issue of Batman,” Liam says proudly.

“No way! All 87 Issues?!”

“When I was 17 and discovered eBay and my dad’s credit card…I went a little crazy.”

“That’s amazing! I only have two first editions, one of them was a high school graduation gift from my dad and the other one I bought with graduation money,” Zayn tells him. Seeing this side of Liam is almost overwhelming, after hearing about the awful things that has happened to him and finding out his parents ignored him for most of his life, it seems surreal to watch him look at and discuss something that brings him so much joy.

Liam nods in understanding. “Well you’re welcome to borrow mine whenever you please.”

“Oh no, that’s okay, they seem important to you,” Zayn replies.

Just as fast as it appeared, Liam’s smile fades. He starts toward Zayn in the now familiar predatory way, places both hands on Zayn’s shoulders and a shiver runs down Zayn’s spine at the contact.  “Zayn listen to me, if we’re in this relationship now, it means it’s my duty to take care of you and make whatever is mine, yours,” Liam’s voice is gentle and assuring. “I know you don’t come from money but humble isn’t something you have to be with me. If I offer you something, whether it be a gift or something in my life I want to make accessible to you, I want you take it, can you agree to that?”

“I don’t want to seem greedy. I’m used to earning what I have,” Zayn explains.

“It’s not greed if I’m giving it to you. I’m a man of my word. I said I would take care of you as my sub and I will, but you’ve got to let me okay?” Liam’s eyes are genuine and Zayn can’t deny the fuzzy feeling in his stomach he’s getting from hearing Liam say he wants to take care of him, he’s never had that before, not since leaving home.

“Okay.” Zayn whispers.

“Good boy,” Liam strokes Zayn’s cheek with his thumb. “We should go, we don’t want to be late.” He once again brushes past Zayn towards the front door; Zayn cheeks still tingle from the charged contact.

“Yeah about that, where are we going exactly?”

“I’ll explain everything when we get there,” Liam tells him. Together they make their way downstairs and outside. Met the cold mid-autumn air, Zayn is happy he chose to wear a jacket because the wind chill outside is frigid, but that thought is interrupted when he sees a ridiculously expensive car in front of him.

Liam is too busy walking over to the driver’s side and misses the look on Zayn’s face. He glances at Zayn, motioning to him to get in, but Zayn is too busy scanning his eyes over the car in astonishment.

“You can get in, it’s open,” Liam offers.

“Wait a minute…this is your car?”

Liam laughs at Zayn’s amazement “That it is, yes”

Zayn makes his way to the hood of the car and when he sees the make he nearly chokes on his own spit. “A Porsche?! What model is this?”

“Spider 918” Liam responds, Zayn’s awe making him smile.

“If Harry could see this he’d totally lose it. He’s a big lover of cars, antiques mostly, but this would blow his mind.”

Liam shakes his head in amusement. “C’mon get in.”

As they make their way down Manhattan’s busy streets, Zayn looks out the window and watches the city life pass him. He notices the overwhelming smell of fresh new leather and turns to Liam. He can’t get over how _hot_ he looks driving.

“This car smells new.”

Liam takes a quick glance at him and laughs. “I rarely ever drive my cars, rather let my driver deal with the headache of New York traffic.”

“Wait…cars? How many do you have?” Zayn asks.

“Eighteen,” Liam tells him and doesn’t bother to hide the proud smirk on his face.

Zayn shakes his head, fighting the urge to drop his jaw to the floor. “Unbelievable”

“You’re something special, do you know that?” Liam responds.

“How exactly?”

“You’re so in awe of everything about me, every moment with me seems like something amazing to you. I like it. All the guys I’ve been with are, you know… wealthy like me so I never have the chance to show them anything because they’re used to it all.” Liam explains. As he speaks, Zayn stares at his profile and even though he can’t see his eyes, he knows what he’s saying is genuine.

“So you like me because I like the fact that you’re rich?”

“Well that’s not the only reason, but that is one.”

“Speaking of that, why did you choose me? Why don’t you just stick to guys that know about this stuff, save you the trouble?”

“Because I see you.”

“You see me?”

Liam glances at him seriously, tightly gripping the wheel.

“That day in my office when we first met, you were so shy and unsure of yourself and I could tell that’s just your personality. But I also saw the confidence and the spark beneath all that. That’s what a sub is supposed to be. Yes, it’s important for them to take orders and to please, but a true submissive is someone who isn’t afraid of change, knows how to challenge the dominant in every aspect of the relationship and use the control they have.”

Zayn takes Liam’s words in bit by bit. He isn’t sure what Liam’s saying about him is true . . . but he is in this car with Liam, ready to do something he’s never done.

“You think I challenge you?”

“I know you do.”

The conversation lulls and silence fills the car. Zayn doesn’t know where Liam is getting all this from. He always thought he was self-aware, knew who he was and how he acted, but these few words from Liam make him rethink everything.

Liam makes a sharp left turn, prompting Zayn to take notice of where they are. He recognizes the fountain, the border of brick buildings owned by NYU, and the large arch that looms over the area.

“Washington Square Park?”

Liam’s lips quirk up into his signature smile, “You’ll see.”

After they park in front of one of the brick buildings, Zayn steps out of the car and reads the building’s sign: _East Manhattan Community Health Center_.  Naturally he has questions, but he knows they’ll all be answered once they go inside, so he keeps quiet.

Walking in, Zayn immediately feels the sterile, clinical atmosphere that all doctor’s offices seem to exude. He and Liam make their way to the front desk, where a woman in scrubs sits. She looks up with a smile and instantly recognizes Liam, which Zayn is used to at this point.

“Mr. Payne, good to see you again! Here for the meeting?” says the woman, voice filling the room.

Liam smiles and responds, “Yes, but I also need some test screenings done for me and my friend here.”

Things become immediately and embarrassingly clear to Zayn: Liam wants him to get tested. Of course he was foolish to think they would just jump into this without making sure there were no lingering risks to worry about. It’s been awhile since Zayn last got tested: he hasn’t exactly had a reason to, since he hasn’t been with anyone since Niall. Still, he always gets nervous when he gets tested, afraid something will pop up, even though he knows he’ll be fine.

The woman’s eyebrows raise slightly before she remembers who she’s talking to and snaps into a more professional demeanor. “Oh yes of course, Mr. Payne, I can do that right now. Just take a seat in the patient room and I’ll be right in.”

“Glad we got that out the way,” Liam says as he swings his coat back on. Zayn rolls down his right sleeve, prodding the sore spot (which he knows will soon develop into a lovely bruise) from where the blood was drawn.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you were so scared of needles.” Liam says, clearly ready to tease Zayn about it.

“I’m not,” Zayn counters defensively, grabbing his coat and holding it on his forearm. “I just don’t like the sight of blood.”

“So much for getting into blood play”

“What…?”

“I’m just kidding,” Liam laughs the horrified look on Zayn’s face. “Even I have my limits, don’t worry.”

Zayn breathes out a shaky nervous sigh of relief.  “So where to now?”

“Next, we’re heading to the meeting.”

“If you had a business meeting today we could’ve waited until you were free. I don’t want to be in the way.” The last thing Zayn needs is Liam’s colleagues giving him weird looks. “I can just wait in the car.”

“Not that kind of meeting. It’s more of an info session for you.”

“For me? About what?”

“Let’s go, we’ll be late” says Liam, ignoring Zayn’s questions.

He places his hands on the small of Zayn’s back, leading him down the hall, nodding to the lady at the desk as they pass. When they get to a door there’s a sign that reads _Life of Control: Is BDSM for You?_

Zayn gives Liam a quick look before making his way in the room. There are already people seated inside, 2 rows of 4 chairs positioned on both sides of the room with a podium facing them. Liam gestures to a pair of chairs on the right side; after Zayn takes his seat he gives himself a chance to observe the other people in the room. He knows not to judge a book by its cover but they look so…not the kind of people who you’d expect to engage in BDSM. He realizes they could say the same thing about him, and looks down at his hands instead.

A woman walks in receiving the attention of everyone as she makes her way to the podium.  She smiles at the congregation of people, her face angular and her red hair falling around her face and down her shoulders. 

“Hello everyone, welcome to this informational session about the Bondage, Discipline, and Sado-Masochism lifestyle. I’m Deborah and I’ll be the mediator for today. Let me tell you a little bit about myself: I’m 32 and I’ve been practicing BDSM and Dom/sub relationships for twelve years now. I’ve been both a submissive and a dominant, rare I know, but it’s not as uncommon as you think.”

She speaks in a thick New York accent, her voice was friendly yet serious. Zayn can tell just by the way she talks that she knows her stuff and he feels himself starting to relax. Liam, on the other han , is stiff as a board next to him, drinking in everything Deborah says.

“Basically I’m here to dispel any rumors and ease any apprehensions you guys have about the world of BDSM. Whether you’re a first timer or you’re like me, a person who’s been practicing for a while, you’ve come to the right place.”

She began to explain the basics, like what BDSM was and how dom/sub relationships work. Zayn zones out slightly during this part; thanks to the little crash course he gave himself earlier in the day, these are all things he knows. Deborah is very open, smiling and making jokes, as if they were discussing knitting or baking, and not tying up and spanking your lover. Zayn also notices how she glances over at him and Liam every so often: at first he thought it was because they hadn’t asked any questions, but she seems to be analyzing him. Liam shoots her a small smile at times and she returns it, before directing her attention back to whoever asked a question. It isn’t flirtatious though, more like two friends acknowledging each other.

Deborah talks for another 30 minutes, and Zayn listens with moderate interest. He realizes that at this point, since he’s pretty much aware of everything she is saying, it’s time for him to actually try it. He's ready, or at least he hopes he is.

Looking around the room, he watches a couple sitting adjacent to them, the woman blonde with flushed pink cheeks and the man bald with a bright blue button up. The man’s arm is draped around the woman and she seems content, happy that he’s marked her as his own.

Seeing them forces Zayn to wonder if Liam will ever be that way with him, if he’ll ever be affectionate in public, letting everyone that Zayn is his. He knows Liam said he’s not really into that, but oh how he wishes he was. Zayn wants nothing more for Liam to pull him close so he could curl into his warmth and inhale his cologne.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Liam’s voice: “Are you alright?”

Zayn jumps, not even realizing he drifted off.

 “Uh…yeah I’m fine”

Liam watches him with a slightly amused expression. “Are you sure? You looked like you were lost in space for a while there.”

“No I’m fine, sorry.”

Liam gives him a half nod before turning his attention back to the discussion. Zayn follows suit, pinching his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger, his face growing hot from embarrassment.

Deborah rubs her hands together, still as perky as ever. “Okay, now I’m going to open up the floor to you guys.”

The man in the blue button up raises his hand and Deborah raises her eyebrows, gesturing towards him.

“Yeah I’ve been wanting to get into forms of punishment with my girlfriend, but she has some worries about it. Can you explain the best way to conduct punishment on your sub? And do the rules of limitations still apply?”

“Great question, I’m glad you brought that up. There are actually two forms of punishment: humiliation, and pain. It is the responsibility of both people to discuss which form is best for them. And yes, limitations still exist, especially in punishment. If your submissive says the safe word, you stop immediately, no questions asked,” Deborah explains.

Zayn leans over to Liam, keeping his voice low. “What kind do you practice?”

“I like pain, but it’s up to you.”

“I think that’s what I want actually.” Zayn tells him.

Liam gives him a small smile and gently squeezes his thigh. “We’ll see.”

A woman sitting behind Zayn raises her hand. “What are the best things to try for beginners?”

Zayn perks up at the question because it’s actually something he wants to know.

Deborah holds her hands out to the crowd, asking for their attention. “Okay everybody listen up, this is something I want you all to hear. If you start a relationship with someone who is not privy to this world it is _essential_ that you start slow,” She pinches her fingers together on the word “essential”, locking eyes with everyone for a split second to make sure they gets how serious she is. “I don’t want anyone gagging their partner while having them suspended by rope in midair on the first night.” the crowd laughs and Zayn is startled to hear Liam giggling a little. “I’m sure you’ll get to that eventually but try light things like blind folding, spanking, even tying their hands is light enough to start with.”

The Q&A goes on for another few minutes and soon Deborah thanks everyone for coming and hands out her business cards, stating to call or text with any questions or concerns.

Zayn stands, feels the blood rushing to his legs as he stretches, reveling in the relief of his bones cracking. He heads for the door but before he can leave Liam grabs him by the arm. “Hold on, there’s someone I want you to meet,” he tells Zayn.

Liam maneuvers his way through the throng of people trying to get out in the opposite direction. Deborah has her back to them as she packs all her belongs away, and Liam clears his throat prompting her to turn to them.

“Liam! It’s so good to you see you! Way to not call a girl,” she says, hitting Liam on his chest playfully.

Liam holds his hands up, trying to defend himself. “I know I’m sorry, but you know how it is.”

“Yeah Mr. CEO, no time for the small people.”

They both laugh clearly enjoying the easy conversation; Liam quickly glances at Zayn and grabs his hand to pull him closer. “Deborah I’m sorry, this is my friend Zayn Malik. He’s a student at NYU.”

She makes a face of approval before smiling. “Wow an NYU man! As a fellow alumni, I’m impressed.”

“Nice meeting you, Ms. Deborah, your seminar today was really great,” Zayn tells her.

“Please! Call me Debbie, you’re making me feel old”

Zayn smiles, her warm, welcoming manner putting him at ease. “Sorry, Debbie”

“That’s more like it,” she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before sizing Zayn up with her eyes. “Liam I know you like guys of all kinds, but this cutie is just a baby.”

Zayn never thought about how many guys Liam has had in the past, or how old they have all been. Is he the youngest? Is Liam just trying to experiment with him and try younger? He never got that vibe but the questions still beg in the back of his mind.

“Shut up Deb, I don’t make fun of the 50 year old men and woman you pick out.”

_Men and woman?_

 Zayn’s head snaps towards Debbie. “You’re bisexual?”

“That I am,” Debbie smirks and nods in affirmation.

Zayn glanced to Liam, who’s just shaking his head at Debbie as if he had multiple stories about her to tell. Zayn would kill to hear them all.

“Yeah she’s bi and crazy, not a good combination” Liam said.

“Hey, I’m a lot of fun! Remember that summer after senior year when we went to the Bahamas and I had you doing jello shots till 3am and then you threw up all over the place?”

“No way,” Zayn bursts out laughing while Liam looks slightly murderous. “I never thought of you as a jello shots kind of guy.”

“I’m not,” Liam mutters.

“Well, he was that night. I have the pictures to prove it, maybe next time I’ll show you.”

“Absolutely-“ Zayn starts, but is quickly interrupted by Liam.

“No! Absolutely _not._ Zayn, we should get going.”

“Hold your horses, Mr. CEO, me and your boy toy here are bonding. Cutie, step into my office for a second,” She turns herself and Zayn away from Liam, in attempt to give them some privacy. “Word of advice? If he ever tries to talk you into tying you up and having you suspended in the air with rope, don’t do it. The guy has rope knotting skills of a drunk boy scout with double vision.”

“Okay, got it.” Zayn laughs as Debbie glances over their shoulders to catch Liam fuming with annoyance.

“And if he ever gets out of line,” She snatches a business card out of her pocket and slips into Zayn’s front coat pocket, “You call me. I’ll straighten him out. I’m like his sister…his very hot, smarter and way cooler sister.” Debbie winked playfully.

Okay so Zayn is 300 percent sure he loves this woman, Liam is always cool and collected and brooding when it’s just them two but Debbie brings out a lot more of him. Within the last 5 minutes she has made Liam laugh, smile, scowl and groan in embarrassment. It’s nice to know Liam is human and he’s able to feel no matter how much he likes to make believe he doesn’t.

“Hey are you two done being rude? I’m standing right here.”

“Ah pipe down grandpa, I just had to talk to your new friend one on one.”

Liam looks at her with a hard glare but it doesn’t scare Debbie one bit. He places his hands on Zayn’s shoulders looking him square in the eyes. “Whatever she told you is a lie,” he casts a second glare at Debbie for emphasis, “I can assure you.”

Debbie holds up her hands in defense. “Hey Zayn can think for himself, I’m sure he knows I wouldn’t steer him wrong.”

“Yeah, that’s because he doesn’t know you like I do.”

“Well, everyone can’t be so lucky” Debbie counters.

“Yeah or unlucky,” Liam mumbles.

Debbie leans forward and cups her ear dramatically. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said I love you very much and Zayn and I have to go.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought you said.”

Zayn feels like he’s watching a weird production of _The Odd Couple,_ but he’s enjoying the entire exchange. He could honestly watch these two banter for another 2 hours and he’s sure if Debbie knew that she would push Liam’s buttons even more, just to give him a good show.

Debbie and Liam hug and Debbie turns to Zayn sticking out her hand. “It was nice meeting you cutie,” She pulls him forward getting close to his ear. “And remember what we talked about.”

“I will.” 

Back in the car Zayn is enjoying his newfound relaxation, what with the seminar and Debbie being…well, Debbie, he feels comfortable and at ease. His thought about not being able to wait to tell Harry is interrupted by the reality that this is all still a secret; even it does seem out in the open, it’s not.

“Debbie is fucking awesome.”

“Yeah I love her, but she drives me crazy.” Liam tells him.

“How did you two meet?” Zayn asks, strapping in his seat belt.

“We were both undergrad at NYU. SHE was dating my roommate but then they broke up and she needed a shoulder to cry on, so we sort of bonded from there.”

“And you both just so happened to have a thing for…”

Liam laughs lightly as he revs up the car, pulling out of the parking space. “No, when I was about your age I confided in her about it and being the curious thing she is, she wanted to try it. She found some guy on craigslist and…”

“Craigslist?” Zayn figured Debbie was wild but not that wild…or should he say desperate. “And you were okay with that?”

“Of course I wasn’t, I didn’t even find out until after the fact because she knew I would have stopped her.”

“She seems to be more involved in it than you, I mean, she teaches people about it.”

“Yeah I don’t have the time or the capabilities to do that but I’m glad I have my best friend with me. She understands it all.”

“I can tell.”

“And she really seems to like you.”

“I like her too.”

Silence fills the car for the rest of the journey back to Zayn’s house. He grabs his phone out of his coat pocket to check the time, 9:45. He’s sure Harry is home by now because he always texts or calls Zayn before staying over someone else’s place.

Liam pulls in along the curb with precision; he turns the car off and starts to speak but Zayn is already out the door.

“Um…” Liam mutters.

Zayn pauses and crouches down to see Liam through the window. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if we could, maybe order some food and talk?”

Zayn smirks slightly at him with knowing eyes. “I thought you didn’t do dates?”

“I don’t but you’ve sort of seen and heard a lot today and I figured you had some things you wanted to discuss” Liam responds. To Zayn, he sounds like a nervous sixteen year old trying to figure out how to end the night with a kiss. But Liam isn’t like that, at least that’s what he told him. He really doesn’t want to say goodbye to him for the night just yet, once he’s with Liam he never wants to be apart from him. It should be alarming but it isn’t.

“Good point.”

Liam smiles and steps out of the car, joining Zayn in stride toward the elevator.

At the door Zayn fingers his keys out and goes to unlock the door with Liam on his heels. He flicks on the lights and Harry falls off the couch with a loud yelp. Zayn barely has time to process that his best friend is completely naked and he just got an eyeful of his bare ass.

“Oh god” Zayn whines as he turns away. Harry stumbles onto his feet, grabbing a blanket to cover himself as another body emerges from the couch.

“Jesus, Harry, you said you he was gone for the night,” the man cries.

Zayn quickly glances at Liam, who seems to be frozen in place, before turning back towards the pair. “Nice to see you too, Louis.”

Louis gives Zayn a smile and a thumbs up, then blinks towards Liam. “Who’s this bloke?”

Harry smiles wide and waves at Liam like an old friend. “Hi Liam!”

Liam simply half nods, Zayn swears he can feel Liam trying to inch back out of the apartment and he doesn’t blame him at all. Harry always brings Louis over the worse times and it’s always when he least expects it. He’s been “sexiled” by his best friend more times than he’s willing to admit but he’s not about to let his night get ruined, not this time.

“Harry what the hell!” Zayn yells.

“I thought you were staying over at Liam’s,” Harrys says.

“When did I tell you that? We haven’t spoken since this morning!”

Zayn goes to respond but he feels Liam’s hand on his arm. “Zayn, I should go. We can always do this another time.”

“N-No wait you don’t have to leave”

“Yeah Liam, don’t leave, we can all watch a movie or something. “ Harry chimes in. He starts to make his way over to them but suddenly a small _splatch!_ echoes through the room. They all look down to see a used condom had fallen out of the sheets Harry was wrapped in.

Harry makes an “oops” face while Louis rolls in laughter. Zayn feels like he wants to die instantly.

“I can get that.” Harry offers.

“Harry get your used condom, your clothes, your Louis and please get out.”

“Zayn, really, I’m going to head out. I’ll call you,” Liam says, and he’s out the door before Zayn can try to stop him. There’s an awkward silence that Zayn wants to fill with the sound of him killing his best friend but he instead he just sighs dejectedly. Right now he wants nothing more but a shower and his bed. 

“Zee, I’m really sorry,” Harry mutters, giving Zayn his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah Zayn, Harry didn’t know, I told him to bring me here,” Louis adds.

Zayn pulls his beanie off and slips off his coat, half hearing their excuses.

“It’s whatever, he’s gone now.” He heads towards his room leaving his best friend and Louis in the living room.

Closing his bedroom door, he kicks off his boots and grabs his pack of cigarettes and lighter off his dresser top. He sits at the edge of his bed staring blankly at the carpeted floor, taking long drags of his cigarette and reveling in the warmth it brings. It wasn’t like he was bringing Liam up to have sex or anything, he just wanted him to know that he had his own life and wasn’t just some immature nineteen year old. Zayn pulls out his phone as he finishes his cigarette. _Maybe I should text him._ Rolling the thought around his head, he ultimately decides against it; he wouldn’t have anything to say anyway.

Sighing, he falls back on his bed and is met with a hard knock on the back of his head. Wincing, he flips over and grabs the offending square box; looking at the white cardboard and smooth sides, he knows what it is instantly.

“Shit.” he mutters under his breath. “Harry!” he calls out. Harry appeared at the doorway, thankfully in some pants this times.

“Yeah?”

“Who put this here?” Zayn asks, holding up the box and shaking it.

“Some guy came to the door earlier, said it was for you. I told him he was wrong because I know you love that fossil phone of yours but he insisted.” Harry shrugs before retreating back into the living room.

_An iPhone 6 Plus._

Zayn holds the box in his hands, unsure if he should open it. He definitely knows who’s responsible for this, though.

Grabbing his phone, he sends Liam a text:  **_care to explain why there’s a brand new iphone on my bed right now_**

**_L: Remember what I said? Let me take care of you._ **

**_Z: I never agreed to being spoiled_ **

**_L: That comes with the territory._ **

**_Z: i like my current phone_ **

**_L: The iPhone is better. Besides, I already called your phone company. The flip phone will be disconnected by tomorrow morning and your service will be automatically switched to the iPhone._ **

Zayn’s head spins; this is all too fast for him and he really didn’t want Liam doing all of this. He loves his Nokia, but he knows if he tries to fight Liam on this he won’t win. He never does.

**_Z: Liam this is too much but I’m guessing I don’t have a choice…_ **

**_L: No, not really. You’ll like it and will see how better it is once you start using it._ **

**_Z: yeah okay_ **

**_L: Thank you for seeing it my way. Also I’ll be emailing you the contract tomorrow morning. You can look over it take your time and then we’ll talk._ **

**_Z: ok_ **

**_Z: Sorry about what happened by the way Harry can be thoughtless at times_ **

**_L: No need to be sorry. Tell Harry he has a nice ass._ **

**_Z: lol! I’ll do that. I’m tired I think I’m gonna call it a night._ **

**_L: Of course. I’ll call you tomorrow._ **

**_Z: ok_ **

Zayn tosses his phone aside, looking at the box once again.

_Out with the old, in with the new I guess._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an 8tracks playlist for this story so keep a look out for that as well. I love you all so much thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarking and kudos'ing!


	6. Sealing The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna kill me for taking so long I totally wouldn't blame you even I wanna kill me for taking so long! This chapter is rather short but it contains important things so hopefully it doesn't feel like too much a filler chapter.
> 
> A million thank yous to the beautiful India for looking over this chapter and sticking by me and fixing my constant mistakes, you truly are an angel!

** Dominant/Submissive Contract Agreement **

The following are the terms of a binding contract between the dominant and the submissive.

I,  Liam James Payne , the aforementioned dominant, hereby swear to adhere to all limits and discussions and to respect  Zain Javaad Malik  ’s, the aforementioned submissive, wishes.

The purpose of this contract is to allow the submissive to explore his limits, desires and sexuality, within the bounds of safety and consent.

Both  Liam James Payne , the dominant and  Zayn Javaad Malik , the submissive must agree that all that is performed while under this contract is consensual and agreed upon, and that all safety measures will be honored.

** The Dominant’s Oath **

I promise to care for and cherish my submissive. I promise to teach him, help him, guide him and show him his limits.  I reserve the right to use his body as I see fit as long as I do not cause any lasting injury upon him, both physical and mentally.

I will reward him when he pleases me and punish him when he fails.

I understand that my submissive is a gift to me and I will do all that I can to make him strong, powerful and confident in his sexual position of this relationship.

I promise to listen to his opinions and discuss his doubts and fears.

His needs outweigh his preferences and I promise to make sure he understands that.

I promise to set reasonable rules and routines for my submissive.

I promise to train him.

 

** The Submissive’s Oath **

I promise to obey and submit to the will of my dominant.

I promise to engage in all consensual acts with the full knowledge that my dominant will take care of me and will not hurt me.

I will voice all concerns and fears to my dominant so we may discuss them.

I will address him in the correct manner, whether it be ‘sir’ ‘master’ or his given name.

I promise to please my dominant even when he is not present. I promise to use all safe words accordingly, trusting that my dominant will respect them.

I understand that my dominant is a gift to me and I promise to remain his and his alone.

I will work hard to be the best I can be for him.

I promise to submit my entire body to him and give all of myself to him.

**Both Parties will undergo testing to insure the safety of both.**

Sexual pleasure is in benefit of both the dominant and the submissive. The submissive reserves the full right to decline all of the following procedures, including, but not limited to:

  *          Whips
  *          Extensive oral fellatio (Including, but not limited to, gagging, deep throating, ejaculation within the mouth, swallowing the semen)
  *          Choking
  *          Anal play (including, but not limited to, anal toys, prostate stimulation, rimming, and penetration)
  *          Use of rope
  *          Blindfolds
  *          Toys
  *          Orgasm denial
  *          Edging
  *          Cum play
  *          Semi-public sex



The Submissive will agree to the schedule, concerning where he will stay and live, discussed with his Dominant in the allotted time.

**_Signing below indicates the submissive’s full understanding and agreement of the terms and conditions dictated above._ **

****

Zayn reads the contract with careful concentration; Liam informed him that he is free to take out whatever he is not willing to agree to. Needless to say, he gratefully takes up that offer. It was a lot to take in, the promises within the contract, the acts, the overall legality of it all…and all he had to do was sign it and send it back to Liam.

In the days leading up to receiving the contract, Zayn took it upon himself to get more comfortable with Liam.

Between Zayn’s classes and Liam’s work, neither had much free time to see each other face to face. Instead, they texted and skyped - never anything sexual, simply getting acquainted with the other, being together even if not in person.

And it was easy. Conversations of their childhood didn’t go untouched, both sharing embarrassing stories and incidents. Liam even goes a step further one late night, texting Zayn a picture of him when he was about six years old, sitting on a new scooter he had gotten for his birthday. Laughter found its way out of Zayn, overpowering him so much that tears welled up in his eyes, quickly stifled so the light sleeper that was Harry wouldn’t be woken up.

Laughing, a genuine strong emotion Zayn had long forgotten how to indulge in, and Liam is able to pull it out of him effortlessly.  

He never considered himself lonely per se, but it’s nice to know he has someone to talk to other than Harry and his family. He feels wanted and needed. Usually he pullsall-nighters in the library, just a boy and his espresso, but now his week nights are filled with texts from Liam…sometimes even pictures. His phone will buzz and he’ll find a selfie of Liam in bed, with captions like “ _I can’t sleep talk to me”_ to whichZayn has to lower his phone and calm the knots in his stomach.

There are things they need to discuss though, ignoring what was bringing them together in the first place would do more harm than good. And so those talks commence. Liam asks him about his sexual experiences and Zayn responds as best he could. He hasn’t done much of anything, just the regular blowjob and anal sex.  Zayn expects jokes and teasing from Liam, making him feel more vanilla than he already was.

But that moment never arrives. Liam doesn’t make him feel embarrassed or inadequate; he understands and listened. Everything Zayn did with Niall, what he liked and didn’t, the little things that made him feel good the most, this is all information that was crucial to Liam. Everything Zayn told him is a small puzzle piece to an enormous jigsaw puzzle that only Liam knew what it would look like in the end.

With this and all other things considered, Zayn tries to push the nagging feelings for Liam to the side, but the more he pushes the stronger they became. What can he do? He’s only human. Yes he can let the attraction for Liam into his mind, but the romantic feelings? The craving wish for Liam to tell him how much he loves and needs him? No. Liam told him what this was: Zayn is his sub and Liam his dominant, this relationship will be strong but never romantic or sweet. He has to accept that, he _will_ accept that. Because having Liam as his dominant is better than not having him at all. Even if Zayn does want more.

Through all that, here he is, staring down at his laptop and reviewing the very contract that summarized it all. He taps his fingers against the keys, feeling like Ariel getting ready to sign her voice away. Not exactly the same thing, he thinks, but close enough.

 The silence is broken by his phone buzzing, snapping him out of his thoughts. It’s Harry wanting to meet up for lunch.

Speaking of his phone…

His new phone – that he neither asked for nor wanted – _is_ a great phone and he doesn’t want to come off as ungrateful, but he was fine with what he had. And how is he going to explain this to his parents when he goes back home to visit? It’s bad enough Harry eyes him whenever he sees him on it, clearly convinced he and Liam are in some sort of sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship.

Zayn thumbs a response, letting Harry know he’ll meet him in 15 minutes. He rubs a hand over his face while letting out a breath of air. His gaze goes back to the laptop screen, starting up an intense staring game between him and the contract.

Allowing more days pass without signing is pointless, he’s had his time to think and has modified the contract to his liking so he may as well go ahead and send it.

And he does.

* * *

 

“So what’s going on with you two?” Harry asks, sitting with Zayn on the couch eating paninis from their favorite café. Harry paid; even though Zayn told him a million times what happened that night is okay, Harry’s guilt is way too strong to let him forget it. Plus, it’s been awhile since they’ve both had one of their “check ins” with each other. When Zayn wakes up, Harry is always gone, and he usually goes to bed before Harry returns.

Zayn simply shrugs, taking another bite. “I don’t know we’re just…hanging out.”

Harry gives him a look, obviously wanting more. “Define hanging out.”

“I don’t know, we text and talk about stuff.”

Zayn can’t bring himself to look Harry in the eyes. He never can when the topic of Liam comes up, so instead he focuses on chewing and swallowing. Harry can read Zayn like a book and all he has to do is take one look at Zayn and he’ll know he’s hiding something.

“Okay…what kind of stuff,” Zayn can hear the annoyance in Harry’s voice from his vagueness but there isn’t much he can do about it. Zayn sighs and shrugs again, gets up to grab a napkin.

“Fine if you don’t want to talk about you and your sugar daddy then.”

“He’s not my sugar daddy, stop it.”

“That shiny new phone of yours says differently,” Harry quips back at him.

“I can’t help it if he wants to be nice and buy me things” Zayn doesn’t mean for it to sound as defensive as he made it but it’s just that Harry has no idea, _he has no idea_ and half of him wishes he would just drop it…but another half of him wants him to keep prying so he can burst open and tell him everything.

Harry snorts in response before taking one last bite. “No, me buying you a new phone because I’m your friend and you needed one would be _just being nice_ but _this_?” He gestures towards the phone on the coffee table, “This is ridiculous. We haven’t even known this guy for a month, _you_ haven’t known this guy for a month, and all of a sudden he’s buying you gifts.”

Zayn has had enough. He knows Harry is just being protective after what happened with Niall but still. He’s sure Harry made a promise to himself to look after him but he doesn’t need it, Zayn is a grown man who can handle himself. He turns around to Harry and gives him a look of disbelief.

“Where is all this coming from? You're the one that basically pushed us together and besides, I told you he’s just being nice. That’s what happens when you date someone, you do nice things for each other.”

“Oh so now you two are dating are you? Would’ve been nice to be clued in on that.”

“I don’t have to tell you everything; you don’t tell me where you go when you disappear for 3 days.”

“I’m at Louis’ place and you know that.” Harry tells him. Silence fills the space between them and both men remain stuck in place. Harry sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, breaking the stubborn silence. “I just want to make sure you’re okay, but you’re right, you don’t have to tell me everything. Just promise me whatever you’re doing, it’s okay.”

Zayn nods, looking at the floor and then Harry. “It’s okay.”

“Alright then, I’m going over to central park,” Harry says thumbing towards the door. “Meeting up with Louis and some friends, you want to come?”

Zayn could use the fresh air but there’s something he needs to take care of.

“No I’m good, I’ll see you when you get back.” He waves as Harry grabs his jacket and heads out the door; as soon as the door clicks he lets out an audible sigh, scratching the back of his head.

He grabs his phone and sends Liam a quick text.

**Z: did you get the contract back?**

He figures there’s no use in waiting by the phone for his response, he may as well clean up while he waits. It turns into more of a mindless cleaning while he thinks about what just happened with him and Harry. It didn’t feel like a fight but he can’t help thinking it was. Harry is just concerned, that’s all, and he loves him for it. He should consider himself lucky because a lot of people don’t have others looking out for him the way he has Harry.

Yes Niall was an ordeal and it hurts to this day, but he’s okay. He can manage without the emotional eggshells Harry steps on whenever he’s with him.

Maybe one day, once he and Liam have been involved for a while, he can finally tell his best friend. Harry can keep a secret, but then again who’s to say this whole thing will even last. It’s not like Zayn knows what he’s doing, Liam could easily become bored with him and throw him to the wayside. That thought makes Zayn’s stomach twist because he wants this, but most of all he wants Liam and if this is the only way he can have him then…

The muffled buzzing of his phone snaps him out of his thoughts so he taps it open in anticipation. Liam texting him still gives him butterflies and he’s not sure if that’ll ever stop.

**L: I did. I see you’ve made some modifications**

_Fuck yeah I did._

Most of the contract was all easy for Zayn to swallow but there were a few red flags that not even Liam could talk him into doing. He shamelessly made it known by simply erasing them from the contract.

Zayn bites his lip and smiles.

**Z: i’m glad you noticed**

**L: No harm there I figured there would be some things that concerned you...some of the things you got rid of I’m a little disappointed about though**

**Z: yeah sorry im not letting you fist me and ball stretching** **is a no**

To be fair he wrestled with whether or not to just say yes to everything but that would cause trouble once the situation actually came about. And besides, Liam did say he thinks Zayn can challenge him and nothing challenges a dom more than a sub that isn’t afraid to say no…or so he thinks anyway.

**L: you sure?**

**Z: yyyup**

**L: Well how about we have dinner at my place and I try to convince you**

**Z: okay but the answer is still no either way**

**L: I figured**

**Z: yeah okay lmao! Are you coming to pick me up again?**

**L: I’d love to but I can’t. I have a few things to clear at the office so the limo will be there to get you at around 7. They’ll drop you at my place and I’ll be there soon after.**

**Z: cool okay**

Zayn put his phone down feeling the excitement in every bone in his body as he stretches. He doesn’t want to shower too long because showering long means thinking and thinking usually leads to _overthinking_ and he does not want to do that. So far being with Liam (which has become one of his favorite pastimes) always leads to something new and surprising, a new layer of him shucked away each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex begins in the next chapter so stay tuned ;) I love you all thank for for reading, kudos'ing, bookmarking and commenting


End file.
